Happily ever after
by ginNharry
Summary: This is a story about how the Doccubus relationship would have progressed had there been a season 6. Will they be able to get back to the way things were before? Will Bo finally choose Lauren once and for all, and will Lauren finally stop doubting if she is enough for Bo?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back after a long time. I haven't forgotten about the epilogue for finding our way back, and will definitely be updating that story soon!**

 **Sorry, about being pretty inactive this long. I won't bore you with the usual excuses of school/work/travel. Hope you enjoy this new story. Wanted to write about how i think the show could have gone, if there had been a season 6. Its going to be episodic mostly. As always, please please review if you like this fic. The pace will pick up soon, i promise!**

* * *

Bo opened the door to Lauren's apartment. Throwing the keys into a delicately wrought crystal bowl, she made her way over to Lauren's sofa. Bo sank gratefully into the softness, and closed her eyes, resting her head against the plush cushions.

And immediately, the events of the last few days began to play against the red backdrop of her eyelids. She remembere her father telling her that Lauren had dumped her.. not once, but twice..She remembered how she had lost all hold on her control when he said Lauren would die..and how only tasting Lauren's chi, and how only the memory of making love to Lauren, had finally given her the strength to subdue the Pyrippus..And then the memory of watching Tamsin take her last breath washed over her, and the pain in knowing that Dagny would grow up never knowing her mother, lanced through Bo's heart.

Unable to bear the torment anymore, she opened her eyes. The flames in Lauren's fireplace blazed warm and mellow. A stark contrast to the inferno of grief raging within her. Her gaze moved aimlessly from the flames and up above to the mantle, until it finally rested on a photo of a blond woman and a brunette.

Curiosity piqued, Bo rose. Knowing without doubt that the picture was of the two of them. Striding quickly to the mantle, Bo picked up the photo and saw the selfie that Lauren had unexpectedly pulled her into, while they were having a celebratory drink at the Dahl.

She remembered the occasion vividly. Bo had just found the first hel shoe, bringing them one step closer to getting Kenzi back. But Dyson and Trick had been less than happy at the thought of finally getting Kenzi back, and had chosen to focus instead on their apprehension at sending Bo to Valhalla. Despite their previously uttered lofty claims of how important Kenzi was to them.

But not Lauren...She had looked at the shoe, then swallowed gamely, before looking straight into Bo's eyes. Something had flickered in those brown eyes then..Bo had almost dared believe that it was pride and love. But that wonderful emotion in Bo's favorite pair of eyes, had soon been replaced with mischief, when the doctor ordered enough drinks to start an impromptu party. And then, when Bo had been right in the middle of talking to Dyson, she had heard some muttering about how stupid it was to have a party and not have any photos to show for it. Just before the doctor had without any warning, flung an arm over Bo's shoulder pulling Bo firmly into the Doctor's body, utterly overwhelming Bo with her proximity, before cheerfully commanding the succubus to say cheese.

Smiling slightly, Bo traced the doctors features gently with her fingertips. The doctor looked so confident and at ease. Bo on the other hand looked shy. Her vulnerability shining through her eyes at being unexpectedly close to the woman she loved. Running her fingers over the doctor's lips, Bo smiled wryly.

Being a succubus, she was always so bold and confident when it came to everything, except Lauren. Only the doctor could make the bad ass succubus turn into a hot mess of insecurity. The doctor on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She was diffident about most things. But when it came to Bo, the doctor was utterly confident. When it came to their relationship it was almost always Lauren who moved first. Their first kiss. The first time they had made love. Then that move in the dark lab, when the doctor had just strode confidently over to her, pulled her into a strong embrace, and begun swaying them gently into the slowest and sweetest dance ever.

Bo bit her lip, remembering that day. The feel of Lauren's body against her own, after so long, had almost made her heart stop. The smell of Lauren's unique perfume, and the feel of her breath brushing softly against Bo's neck, had made the Succubus ache so much for the way things used to be before. All she could do was pull the doctor closer, and let the doctor sweep her off her feet, yet again.

Setting the picture down, Bo rubbed her face tiredly. Turning back she took in the Doctor's new apartment. This apartment wasn't pristine, white and cold like the one in the light compound. It was earthy, warm and yet sensuous. It suited Lauren a lot more than her previous accommodation. The wooden floors were elegant and a dark warm mahogany. The entire apartment screamed old money, and yet there was no doubt that it was a home. Bo wondered how it would feel to call this place her home too. How it would feel to come back to Lauren, day after day. To find her already asleep on their bed. And how it would feel to get into bed behind the doctor and wrap her arms around Lauren's body, as she nuzzled into her favorite spot on the doctor's neck.

Smiling, Bo strode over to the sofa, and lay down. More at peace now, Bo closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come. Her mind wandering down more pleasant roads. The memory of Lauren saying that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, washed over her, making her heart ache for the time she could hold the doctor in her arms again. She remembered kissing Lauren just after that confession. She had made sure that Lauren knew that Bo was never ever letting her go again through that kiss. Sure, there had been tenderness and love in the kiss. How could there not be? It was them after all. But this time around, Bo had made sure that Lauren knew there was no turning back. Because she really didn't think her heart would survive another break. She had really thought that the last time they had gotten back together, that nothing could ever tear them apart again. But she had been wrong. She had underestimated Jack. But not this time. Both Lauren and her, had come to realize that no matter what happened, they could not stay away from each other.

Bo sighed, wishing that time would hurry up. She badly wanted Lauren to get back home, so they could celebrate being back together. After Dagny had left with Kenzi, Bo realized that she had nowhere left to go. The crack house had been completely burnt down. And of course Lauren had understood, without Bo saying a thing. She had silently handed over the keys to her apartment, and told Bo to use them if she needed to. And then coolly asked Bo to drop her off at the clinic. Bo let out an amused laugh. That was Lauren through and through. Subtly telling Bo that she was welcome, and removing herself from the picture, so Bo wouldn't feel pressurized to accept.

The doctor should have known better than that by now. Lauren was her home. She thought back over the time since Kenzi had disappeared. Lauren had been there. Like an unwavering rock. Even when they had broken up, the doctor was still there, helping Bo in whatever way she could. She had never left. Not even once. And despite Lauren having never said anything, Bo understood. Lauren was not going anywhere. Unlike Dyson, who felt the need to vocally declare that he would never leave Bo, the doctor had preferred to let her actions speak. Which was why Bo loved Lauren. She was her own person. She had her own problems to deal with, but she stood by Bo every single time. And only Lauren knew how to handle Bo. How to let go, when Bo needed somebody else. How to let the Valkyrie administer her unique brand of tough love. And how to be logical to get Bo to calm down when she lost control of her emotions.

Bo wanted nothing more than to love Lauren the way she deserved. Now that her father was gone for the time being, the Succubus would at last be able to spend more time with the love of her life. No matter how understanding Lauren was, Bo would NOT screw this up again. She didn't think her heart would be able to take the pain of breaking up with Lauren, again. Hell, the last time she had actually hugged her revolting father to grieve. There was no telling what she would do if that happened again. Which was why, Bo had to make sure that nothing and no one would ever come between them again.

Getting up, Bo began pacing the floor, throwing an impatient glance at the clock. The doctor had another hour to come back. She could have just gone over to the Dahl, and spent some time with Dyson. They both needed a drink to grieve Tamsin. But the pull of surrounding herself with Lauren, even if it was with only her things, was too much to ignore. She couldn't forego her best source of comfort, her doctor, in favour of a stupid drink.

Hearing the knob turn, Bo's face morphed into an expression of disbelief and happiness. She waited for the Doctor to look up and meet her eyes. When large whiskey brown eyes met her own, Bo felt her heart flood with joy. She blurted out saying " I wasn't expecting you for another hour, at least!"

Rolling her eyes, Lauren grinned and said "Well..I might have been curious to see if you had taken up on my offer..and that may have made me take off work earlier."

Smiling happily, Bo walked forwards and wrapped Lauren up into a passionate kiss. Leaning back, Bo rested her forehead against Lauren and sighed happily. Lauren let out a breath and chuckled "Phew! Wow! That was...um..well...just awesome..um..Thank you?"

Laughing, Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and headed over to the couch. Pulling Lauren down to sit with her, Bo smiled into Lauren's eyes. Reaching out, Lauren cupped Bo's cheek and stroked her thumb lightly over Bo's cheek bone. Bo squeezed her eyes shut, and leaned into Lauren's touch. The doctors hesitant voice registered beneath closed eyes "You look happy?"

Eyes flying open, Bo understood. The doctor was worried about how she was holding up. After Dagny, and..after Tamsin. Grasping Lauren's hand on her cheek, she interlaced their fingers together, and laid their joined hands on her lap. Drawing strength from the sight of how well their fingers fit together, Bo spoke softly "I haven't forgotten Tamsin..Far from it. Or Dagny, or the fact that she won't ever know her mother"

Feeling Lauren's grip on her hand tighten, Bo looked up to see Lauren looking back at her with teary eyes. The doctor's free hand came up to cup Bo's cheek. Pressing a kiss into the center of the Doctor's palm, Bo covered Lauren's hand with her own. "But i have you. And right now Lauren? I just want to grab onto that. I will deal with Tam..Tamsin..and Dagny, later..But right now, i just want to be with you..and know that i will never have to be without you again"

Bo watched as the concern in Lauren's face was replaced with determination. She marveled at the beauty of an unshed tear drop clinging to the doctor's eyelash, as she saw the doctor close the distance between them. And then she closed her eyes, when the doctor's soft lips brushed against her own, sending a jolt of pure electricity into her heart. Lauren pressed another kiss to Bo's lips before murmuring. "Lets go upstairs, honey". Bo nodded, her forehead resting against Lauren. Opening her eyes, she leaned back and stood.

Holding out her hand, she pulled the doctor to her feet. Not moving an inch when the action of the doctor standing up, brought her mere inches from Bo's lips. Looking directly into the Doctor's eyes, Bo smiled and said quietly "Lead the way"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I really have no excuses..I am so sorry to have kept you guys waiting, especially considering the response i received last time. RL in general has been a whirlwind lately. I am finally on a week long vacation. Hope to get more chapters up soon. Really hope you guys are still following this story. Please do review. Its the only thing that keeps me writing. :)**

* * *

Bo watched the Doctor, as she let herself be led into the Doctor's bedroom. Her heart raced as Lauren slowly turned to face her, and then stopped completely when Lauren's eyes met her own. And then when the doctor cupped her face, she waited with bated breath for the Doctor's lips to descend on her lips. When she finally felt the soft press of Lauren's kiss, she closed her eyes with sheer relief. Feeling as if the freshest cleanest drop of morning dew clinging to a rose petal had finally dropped, and made its way into the parched desert sands of her heart. Sighing, Bo circled her arms around Lauren and pulled her tighter against her own body. The doctor hummed in content, and deepened their kiss.

But then when she felt Lauren's tongue swirl leisurely around her own, Bo felt all the tenuous threads of control holding her back, snap abruptly. Grabbing the back of the Doctors neck, Bo pulled the doctor firmly into her and deepened their kiss. Lauren whimpered, and then moaned when the succubus grabbed the doctor's leg with her free hand, and wrapped it around her hip possessively. Satisfied that Lauren wouldn't be easing back from their kiss, Bo let go off the Doctor's neck and lifted Lauren with both hands, wrapping the Doctor's legs firmly around her waist. Lauren let out a very turned on gasp, before eagerly taking advantage of the new angle to taste Bo thoroughly. The succubus patiently submitted, and walked them slowly towards the bed. Breaking their kiss, Bo lowered the Doctor slowly onto the bed, with her eyes firmly locked on to the Doctor. She wanted the doctor to know that there was no turning back for them now. That from the very second Bo touched her, she would belong to Bo and Bo alone, for now and forever.

The doctor searched Bo's eyes, and slowly deciphered every nuance of Bo's determined expression. Bo looked back expecting to see hesitation and fear, at being claimed this way. But instead, as understanding suffused into Lauren's eyes, all she saw was a determination equal to her own, reflected back at her. Lowering herself completely she melded her body slowly against Lauren's. Thigh to thigh, center to center, breasts against breasts, and finally lips against lips. They kissed each other slowly, with eyes wide open and aware. Watching stormy clouds of love and passion swirl in each other eyes, a billion promises were silently made. Every breath exchanged a promise, weaving their lives even more tightly together. Bo closed her eyes first. Lauren's taste had always been her undoing. She could never ever get enough of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, and began pulling the doctor into a series of hot slow kisses. The doctor submitted willingly, and ran her hands possessively down Bo's back.

Finding the edge of Bo's vest, Lauren pushed and skimmed her fingers lightly underneath the edge. Bo broke their kiss with a gasp when she felt Lauren's fingers against her bare skin. Resting her forehead against Lauren's she looked into the doctor's eyes. With silent consent they both sat back up. Lauren looked into Bo's eyes, as she slowly pulled apart the buttons on Bo's vest one by one, her fingers grazing more and more against the softness of Bo's breasts as she did so. Bo's eyes dilated and a flash of electric blue streaked across, like a brilliant burst of lightning.

Bo swallowed and brushed her hands against Lauren's shoulders, before trailing down to the hem of Lauren's cardigan. Finding Lauren's bare skin underneath, she laid her palms flat against the Doctors sides, before pushing up, taking Lauren's cardigan with her. Obediently Lauren raised her arms, and let Bo remove her top. Tossing the sweater away, Bo leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss at the juncture of the Doctors neck and shoulder. And then she pushed Lauren down again, wanting to feel the doctor underneath her once more.

She laid a few kisses to the Doctor's chest, before drawing a lazy circle around the doctors nipple over the silk of her bra. Underneath her, she felt the doctors heart stop and then pound erratically at the erotic contact. A breathy gasp of her name escaped the doctors lips, just as nimble dexterous fingers tangled desperately in her hair. She ran her hand soothingly down the doctors abdomen, before moving back up to cup the doctors breasts. Squeezing gently, Bo pulled the top of Lauren's bra down with her teeth, making the Doctors breast spring out and bounce enticingly in front of her eager lips. She began kissing and sucking and biting the doctors breast, until she felt the doctor pull at her hair desperately. Reaching back, she untangled the doctors hands from her hair and imprisoned them within her own. Moving to the other breast, Bo settled more firmly in between the doctors legs. Using her teeth once again to pull down Lauren's bra, Bo repeated the same treatment on Lauren's other nipple.

Finally satisfied, Bo rose back up to look down at the doctor, and smirked when she saw how flushed the doctor had become. Frowning, Lauren sat up and claimed Bo in a hot possessive kiss. Without breaking their kiss, the doctor pushed Bo back down, and began kissing her firmly. Intending to remind Bo, that just as she was Bo's completely, Bo's heart in turn belonged to her and her alone. Bo impatiently stroked up and down Lauren's back and along the lines of Lauren's trousers. Reaching in between them she found the clasp to the doctors trousers and undid them. Unaware of what Bo's hands were up to, the doctor continued kissing Bo firmly.

Without warning, Bo flipped the doctor over and sat up. With one fierce yank, she pulled the doctors trousers away from her long legs. And with an impatient shimmy, got out of her own tight leather pants. Reaching forwards she grasped the hem of Lauren's panties and tore them away. Now fully naked, Bo settled back quickly into Lauren's body and swallowed Lauren's moan at the feel of Bo's naked skin against her own with a deep kiss.

Kissing Lauren hard, almost as if she were branding Lauren, Bo made her way down Lauren's body, finding all the spots that she alone knew. And exploiting them in a way that would ruin Lauren for anyone else. Bo began kissing a slow purposeful trail down from Lauren's belly ring. The doctor gave a heady moan and opened her legs in anticipation for Bo.

Wasting no time, Bo swept her tongue long and hard against Lauren's center. Making sure to lap up every bit of Lauren that she could, She looked up to see Lauren looking back at her, the doctors eyes swimming with desire and love, but more importantly with knowledge. The truth that Bo had always known, manifested in the brightness of determined honey eyes. Seeing the irrefutable fact that they belonged to each other, reflected in Lauren's eyes, brought a new sense of freedom and possessiveness to each others touches. Bo didn't hesitate as she pushed her fingers against Lauren's and made them her prisoner, just before she began slowly and determinedly, bringing Lauren into a mind numbing orgasm with her lips, tongue and teeth alone. Bo sucked, licked, pulled and tasted, until the doctor's hands flexed and squeezed her own in a vice like grip. And until the doctors body arched, pointing entirely like an arrow into her waiting mouth. Lauren's orgasm washed over her, and Bo took all of her in greedily.

With azure eyes, Bo made her way back up kissing Lauren's heaving body until she found breathless lips and captured them with her own. Moaning, Lauren kissed her back and clutched her closer. Pulling away, Bo laid down on her back, bringing Lauren securely into her arms. Finding her favorite spot on the Doctor's neck to kiss and love, she waited patiently for Lauren's breathing to even out.

Recovering, Lauren kissed the top of Bo's head and trailed soothing circles into Bo's lower back. Arching contently, Bo snuggled closer into the doctor.

Chuckling lightly, Lauren said "I thought this was supposed to be about you"

Bo bit and sucked at Lauren's neck. Pressing her lips against the love bite, she murmured into Lauren's skin "It was"

Lauren squeezed her tighter and turned to press a gentle kiss into Bo's hair. The succubus closed her eyes at the tenderness of the touch. Only Lauren had ever touched her like this. Only Lauren could, and would ever touch her like this. As if she were precious and deserved to be cherished... All her other lovers, Dyson and Tamsin included, had also touched her like she was precious, but not to cherish. They had touched her instead with the intent to claim and own her as if she were a bright shiny object. It had always only been Lauren who had touched her softly, carefully, as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world. Not once had Lauren touched her with the aim to possess. Even when they had made love that night for what they thought would be their last time, right before the doctor had to go back to the Ash's compound ..even then, Lauren had touched her with the sole aim of bringing Bo pleasure. It had never been about Lauren. It had always been about Bo. Everything Lauren did was about Bo. Even the way she was holding Bo now tenderly, and stroking her hair gently, was about Bo. It was about comforting Bo. And Loving Bo.

Closing her eyes, Bo breathed in Lauren's familiar scent. She wouldn't be able to live without the woman in her arms. Of all the things Jack had told her to break her, it was his taunt that she would have to see Lauren die, that had made her give in finally. She didn't know what the future held for them. And she didn't know if there was a chance for them to live forever. All she knew was that she could not live in a world where Lauren didn't exist. She shuddered briefly at the thought, and then tensed hoping that her girlfriend hadn't sensed her body's betrayal of her dark thoughts.

Sighing when she felt Lauren pull away, Bo knew that she hadn't succeeded and dropped her gaze. Feeling strong lithe fingers grasp her chin and angle it upwards, she met Lauren's concerned gaze reluctantly, and let out an annoyed huff at the unspoken question in whiskey eyes.

Looking away briefly, she frowned and said "Its just that..Lauren..I" she trailed off, uncertain on how to voice her thoughts.

She saw the doctor understand implicitly what she wanted to say, and nod her head at Bo, with a frown to match Bo's, breaking its way across the doctor's forehead. Bo sighed and rubbed her hand against Lauren's hip. Meeting the doctors eyes, she said "You need to know, that this is it Lauren! No more breaks..Or breakups..No more excuses...i don't care how powerful the new big bad is..i don't care if its the ash or my father or dyson or anyone else...i just don't care!..this is it for us...i won't tolerate another break up"

Bo saw anger blaze its way into the Doctors normally quiet eyes, just before it was subdued with an icy control that had long eluded Bo. The doctor sat up clutching the sheets to her chest. With her back to Bo, she spoke quietly "I cannot tell you how sorry i am Bo..For breaking your heart..But everything that i did, was for you..What i thought was best for you at that time..whether that best was Dyson, or you needing only a friend..i just..i just wanted what was best for you"

Wanting to see Lauren's eyes, and abruptly afraid at the deadly quietness of the Doctors tone, Bo sat up and grasped the Doctors arm, turning her so she could see into Lauren's eyes. When eyes filled with pain, remorse and anger, met her own, Bo gathered Lauren into her arms and held her tight. She muttered inaudibly against Lauren's hair.

Confused the doctor squeezed Bo's sides and said "What's that?"

Sighing loudly, Bo pulled away and glared into Lauren's eyes "I can't live without you."

Lauren looked back at her open-mouthed, her entire face frozen with shock. Cursing herself and wondering why she had never told Lauren that she loved her more, so that the doctor would at least not look this surprised by Bo's revelation, she leaned forwards and grasped Lauren's arms. Shaking the doctor slightly, she clenched her teeth and said "I cant live without you Lauren! Do you understand me? Dammit! I refuse to live even one more second, through the agony of thinking that i have lost you...only to see you again everyday, in your clinic, at my house, or well just everywhere!..close enough to touch but only good enough to be your friend and nothing more! i cant do it Lauren! I wont"

Seeing Lauren close her mouth and nod, Bo softened and said more gently "I won't survive if you leave me again Lauren..Promise me, that this is it..You and me from now on..and that you are going to always be there by my side..not as a friend..or as what you think is best for me..but as my partner..Promise me!"

She watched as Lauren's tear filled eyes, blazed with more passion than she ever remembered seeing before. And then she closed her eyes as she saw the Doctor lunge forwards, in anticipation of the kiss that was to come. And Lauren didn't disappoint. She kissed Bo hard, partly with anger and frustration at the mule-headed Succubus, but mostly with an all-consuming maddening love, that never failed in sending the normally sedate Doctor into a tail spin of emotions. Taking Bo in a bruising kiss, one last time, she waited for Bo to open her eyes. When hazy eyes met her own, Lauren said clearly "I promise"

Bo felt tears prick the edge of her vision. She submitted gladly as Lauren pushed her back down, kissing every inch of her body. Murmuring and breathing her promise over and over again, into every bit of Bo's skin that her lips could find. And later, when she saw those words in Lauren's fiery eyes, just before she crested on a peak of pure crimson pleasure, the war hardened succubus finally knew peace.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Bo woke up slowly, to the feel of soft lips trailing down her neck and shoulder. Turning around onto her back, she felt Lauren settle fully on top of her. Running her hands through golden locks, she murmured "Mmm...why aren't you asleep, baby?"

Lauren chuckled and kissed the top of Bo's nose "Did i tire you out, succubus?"

Bo half opened her eyes, to let Lauren see for herself just how blue her eyes were at the moment. Seeing Lauren's smug grin, Bo tugged and wrapped her arms tightly around Lauren, murmuring "Sleep babe. You have a long day tomorrow" She chuckled, at the feel of Lauren trying to squirm her way out of Bo's embrace, and fail as her human strength was no match to that of the succubus.

Lauren nuzzled into Bo's chest and yawned "But i am not that tired!" Bo shook her head, amused by Lauren's antics, and pressed a kiss on top of Lauren's head. Tracing soothing patterns down the doctors back, Bo closed her eyes, waiting to follow Lauren into a blissful dreamless sleep.

And then her phone began buzzing. Lauren sat up abruptly and searched blearily for her phone. Annoyed at the interruption, Bo quickly found her phone and answered "Dyson? This had better be important!"

She listened satisfied, at the slight fear permeating her ex's voice when he answered "It is Bo. The light and dark elders have gone into their own separate conclaves. Before the night is over, at least one of them would have chosen a new head.."

Bo growled impatiently "So what? I am going to have a new ash or Morrigan to deal with in the morning! its nothing i haven't done before"

Dyson huffed impatiently "Bo! Don't you see? The side that elects a leader first will be at an advantage..the new ash or morrigan could declare an all out war against the other side..and considering that all the elders are gathered at the same place, total annihilation is a very likely possibility!"

Pressing her fingers against the headache that had now begun to build, Bo muttered through clenched teeth "So..what the hell do we do now? What do you want me to do?"

Annoyed by Bo's stubbornness, Dyson said "Is Lauren with you? Put her on speakerphone. I want to hear what she thinks of all this"

Amusement warring with irritation, Bo smirked and said "Fine..Talk to your BFF..you are on speaker now"

Meeting Lauren's curious gaze with an eye roll, Bo nodded towards the phone. She traced absentminded circles against the back of Lauren's hand as she listened to the doctor get caught up with the situation.

Realizing that the conversation had ebbed, Bo looked up frowning, knowing full well what she would find. And seeing Lauren's half stern and half concerned expression, Bo rubbed the back of her neck in exasperation and muttered "I am SOO over being Fae! This sucks!"

Watching Lauren try hard not to laugh at Bo's petulance, Bo felt the corner of her mouth twitch up in a wry smile. She yelled into the phone "I am on my way Dyson. You owe me big time!"

xx-xx-xx-xx

She sat quietly on the bar stool, watching as her girlfriend paced restlessly up and down. Frowning, muttering, cursing, Bo was always such a whirlwind of energy. She was a storm that had swept through Lauren's life, and the Doctor had been like a leaf caught in the tornado. Powerless to resist. But there were no regrets. As difficult as Bo was, as capable as she was of shattering Lauren's heart, Bo would always be worth it. She had blazed through Lauren's colorless existence, and added such brilliant bold splashes to it, that Lauren knew without a doubt that she could never ever go back to the way things were before.

Her eyes lovingly traced Bo's profile. Such strength. Such elegance. Such grace. And when her eyes met Bo's fleetingly, she thought breathlessly, such heart. She knew that there was nothing she wouldn't give to keep Bo safe, including her own life. She was too precious. Too important to the world. And no one really needed the human doctor, except Bo. And perhaps one day, when the Doctor was long dead and gone, that would cease to be true as well. Feeling this thought engender a familiar pain in her gut, Lauren shook her head and concentrated. Chiding herself angrily for letting her thoughts wander, she focused on what was important right now. Keeping Bo safe. And that would mean helping her achieve what she wanted with as less damage as possible.

Dyson walked into the bar, throwing a concerned glance at the pacing succubus. Meeting her eyes, he gave her an affectionate smile and rolled his eyes in Bo's general direction. Stifling a grin, Lauren shook her head and sighed.

She addressed the room quietly "I have a plan" Bo stopped pacing and looked warily at her, as if she was afraid that the Doctor would suggest that, god forbid, she be allowed to fight next to Bo.

Breathing evenly to keep the frustration out of her voice, she said "We call Evony, and get her to stall the Dark Conclave."

Dyson frowned and stroked his beard "What about the light conclave? If they elect a new ash, there is nothing that would stop them from attacking the Dark. The dark side has irked them for far too long, for them to now ignore this opportunity"

Lauren nodded "You're right. I was going to suggest that we hold a few things that belong to the light ransom, and get them to stall as well."

Bo approached her, eyes gleaming. Lauren felt her heart beat speed up at her girlfriend's predatory walk. Bo smirked and sat next to her "I am not even going to ask what you have that belongs to the Light, because i know that i am definitely not going to like the answer. So instead, i am gonna ask how does that solve anything? If we stall, they would still have to meet sometime..and crown their new leader"

Dyson frowned and nodded in agreement. Lauren replied quickly "You're absolutely right. That's why i was gonna suggest that you ask both light and dark elders to convene here at the Dahl. Neither faction leaves until they both have a leader. And neither party can fight inside here anyway. This is still a sanctuary..And then there's Bo.." she turned to look at her girlfriend.

Bo looked back her eyes unreadable. Lauren watched proudly as the Succubus asked in a calm measured tone that didn't betray her emotions "That could work..so how exactly are you planning on stalling the Light?"

Realizing that there was no way out of giving Bo an explanation, Lauren swallowed nervously and said "I may have access to certain artifacts that were once within the Ash's vault. Remember? The same vault that had the Koushang amulet that protected you from your mother?"

Lauren waited with bated breath as she saw Bo's eyes narrow. The succubus nodded curtly and replied "Vividly. Why do you have access to this stuff Lauren? What were you planning on doing with them?"

Annoyed by Bo's incessant questioning, Lauren stood up and said "It doesn't matter anymore...Look! The light will want its hands back on them..we can always say that we acquired them from a bounty hunter who stole them from the light or something!"

Lauren watched as Bo slowly uncoiled from her seated position and stood up to join her. Her girlfriend's eyes held barely concealed anger "You know that they will see right through that story Lauren! They will trace those artefacts back to you, because you were the only one, other than the ash who had access to the vault..what happens then? Will you run and leave me behind, so i can live my life to the fullest or some other lame excuse? No! I don't care if the entire world comes crashing down tomorrow! We are not doing this..I won't let you put yourself in danger."

Feeling frustration build within her, Lauren said "BO! Its the only way..We need to move now..There isn't much time..and no, i won't leave you..I promised remember?"

Bo rolled her eyes at the ceiling "Peachy! So you stay back and let yourself undergo an extremely biased Fae trial?"

At her boiling point now, Lauren said icily "I can take care of myself Bo. Besides you will be there..And worst case? We both run! But we need to move now..We are losing time"

Dyson swallowed and said gruffly. "She's right Bo. We have to do this. We can come up with a better cover story in the time it takes for the light to figure it out. I will personally use my cop connections to make sure they go around in circles for as much time as you will need"

Lauren felt her heart skip a bit, when the succubus did not stop glaring at her, despite Dyson's reassurance. Refusing to back down, she returned the glare with an icy stare of her own, raised an eyebrow and said "Well?"

Bo rolled her eyes and huffed "Fine..But if we are running, we are going to Egypt..I have way too many fantasies of you and me in a pyramid..I don't care if you have already been there before"

Feeling an inappropriate smirk break across her face, Lauren chuckled and said "I'll call Evony"

Dyson muttered "I will get a line to the light elders set up"

Bo nodded and laid a hand on Lauren's forearm, asking her silently to wait, as she watched Dyson's retreating back until he disappeared from view. Shifting her gaze to Lauren, Bo said "What were those artefacts for Lauren?"

Sighing, Lauren shook her head "It's from an experiment I am no longer pursuing"

Bo looked at her intently as if she were trying to unravel the inner workings of Lauren's convoluted mind. The succubus patiently asked "Which was?"

Lauren knew that she needed to deflect this conversation quickly, because where this were going would undoubtedly upset Bo "Honey..it doesn't matter anymore"

Bo smiled wryly "Yes it does..Because you matter to me Lauren..a great deal, if i might add...so you being secretive about this makes me very very nervous"

Laughing humourlessly Lauren said "Alright..it's from before..before Hades"

The doctor saw Bo's eyes widen in fear. Bo asked hoarsely "Would those artefacts help you become Fae?"

Cupping Bo's cheek reassuringly, Lauren said "Maybe. But it doesn't matter now Bo. I know better than to try anymore. You were right.. We don't need fixing..things are fine the way they are right now"

Lauren looked at Bo, as she saw a quick succession of revulsion and fear cross Bo's eyes.

Taken aback, she asked fearfully "Honey? Whats wrong?"

Bo shook her head and stood up. She said "Nothing..i...i had better go see if i can find Mark, and get him to make sure we have an audience during the meet"

Lauren watched Bo walk away feeling utterly confused by the intensity of emotions in Bo's eyes. She quickly stood up and caught hold of Bo's hand.

Tugging on Bo's hand, Lauren forced her to turn around and tried to peer into Bo's downcast eyes "Bo?"

When Bo looked up suddenly with tear filled eyes, Lauren's eyes widened in surprise, and she reached unconsciously for Bo. Catching hold of her raised hand, Bo pressed it against her face. She said quietly "Lauren...I meant it when i told you yesterday, that i can't live without you..and now you are telling me that our only hope of being together forever needs to be handed over to the light"

Confused by Bo's abrupt 180 on anything involving Lauren becoming fae, she asked "But I..I thought you hated the idea of me becoming Fae?"

Bo swallowed and looked away briefly. She looked back at Lauren and said "That's because the last time you didn't tell me what you were planning. You just sprung it on me..And you didn't tell me because you knew that you had no right testing it on yourself, without running adequate tests before."

Reeling from Bo's confession, Lauren steadied herself against the bar top "Huh!.." She looked at Bo calculatingly "So are you saying that you are in fact open to the idea of me turning Fae?"

Bo chuckled "Sure..if that means the transformation is SAFE..And as long as we are in this TOGETHER!…I don't want to lose being together right now over a pipe dream of being together forever…Or you know..you could just turn me human"

Lauren frowned "Not gonna happen. You would be in way too much danger.."

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes for a silent moment. An unspoken understanding passing between them.

Bo nodded and muttered "We will figure it out"

Lauren took a step forward and gently brushed her lips against Bo's. She waited for Bo to re-open her eyes and said softly "Yes we will"

Bo smiled Lauren's favourite smile, her eyes twinkling down at the doctor. Then she spun around on her heels, and left the Dahl, leaving Lauren with a whole new set of possibilities to work through.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! But i wasn't sure if anybody is even following the story anymore. Please review so i will know whether to keep going with this or not!**

Lauren watched as Bo stood in the middle of the proceedings, waiting impatiently for both sides to reach a conclusion. But the dark and light factions looked no closer to reaching a conclusion than when they had started. And that had been 3 excruciatingly long days ago! The deadlock continued endlessly, all because every time one faction came close to electing a new leader, the other faction would interrupt! And that would then lead to a whole new round of debates. Prolonging a decision which would have taken only a few hours, had they kept both sides separate.

But it wasn't her girlfriend or the general ruckus that held her attention. It was the silent old man amongst the light elders, who sat quietly in a corner, his gaze unwaveringly fixed on Bo. Every now and then he would look up from his pipe, and blow a perfect chain of smoke rings, his eyes never once straying from Bo. Except in those moments when he would turn, and look straight into her. Wise and knowing eyes, that had witnessed countless centuries, looked through her, as if she were as transparent to him as glass, analyzing every nuance of her expression until nothing remained hidden.

Bo let out an impatient snort, as the light elders delayed in announcing their decision yet again. She met Lauren's eyes and let out a huff. Making her way to the doctor, she sat next to her and muttered "If these old farts don't make up their minds within the next few hours, I swear i am gonna do something that i will regret.."

The wizened old man chuckled from across the room "The succubus grows impatient..It is time we make our final decision"

Bo looked at Lauren, shocked. "How in hell did he hear THAT? And who IS that?"

The old man serenely blew a chain of smoke rings and looked impishly at the pair of them.

Ningam, a light elder who had an uncanny resemblance to a fat toad, blinked sluggishly, and scowled "The light cannot make its decisions based on the whims and fancies of a youngling succubus"

The old man laughed "A youngling succubus who took your life with the ease of a knife cutting through butter. You fear her, Ningam..So, choose your words carefully..But for now, make your decision quickly. Time flies..And we who are ancient, should know above all how precious time truly is"'

Ningam looked balefully at the old man "We have spent much time, it is true..but at least we have tried to identify a suitable candidate, who will represent our interests best..while you, druid, do nothing but sit in a corner and smoke your pipe..Unless you have something to contribute, i suggest that you keep your advice to yourself"

The old man chuckled "But i do have something to say, dear Ningam..i have merely been waiting for the right time, and now thanks to you old friend, I have the perfect opening i have been looking for all night"

Ningam looked at him with a scowl that could have curdled milk.

The old man looked at his pipe and stroked it lovingly. He said in a quiet voice "There is one amongst us, who has fought our battles, and secured our peace..and yet the Fae do nothing to recognize the extent of the service rendered unto us by this hero..for none of us would be sitting here, had it not been for the efforts of this.. saviour! Courageous, noble and decisive, i can think of none better to serve as our new leader..no one whom i would trust more to lead us during times of darkness..."

Lauren clutched Bo's hand, a vague premonition of whom the old man was talking about, settling into her heart. Bo squeezed back reassuringly, looking curiously at Ningram, who now looked as if he had swallowed a particularly large fly.

Clearing his throat Ningram replied "And who is this hero, druid? Surely if one such as he existed, we would have already considered him by now?"

Chuckling wheezily, the old man replied "Aaah...but you haven't Ningam..Your own narrow-mindedness blinds you..for this hero is not one amongst us...and this hero is a woman!"

Suspicions now confirmed, Lauren uttered a quick and urgent "Bo!"

The succubus looked back at her questioningly, but Lauren could do nothing but look at the old man who was now staring straight at her. Knowing eyes filled with quiet command, saw through her impassive expression. Tilting his head slightly, and still examining Lauren as if she were an interesting specimen under her microscope, he continued "This hero saved us from an insane woman who wanted nothing more than to instigate the second great war between the dark and light. She saved us from an ancient foe, the Garuda."

Bo gasped, realizing now whom the man was talking about. The old man finally released Lauren from his scrutiny and now looked at Bo. "She finally rid us of the plague that the Una Mens had become, killed the false druid Massimo, and finally defeated the greatest of our enemies..her own father..Hades"

Finally looking away, the old druid looked at the light council "I nominate Ysabeau of clan Mc Corrigan, to the post of Ash. Are there any amongst you who would dispute her claim to the title?"

In unison every single elder turned and looked at her. When Bo's eyes met their own, they all looked away in fear. It seemed that not one of them dared oppose the nomination individually. The memory of Bo sucking their life away from them, was apparently still vividly etched into each of their memories.

It was only Ningram who dared speak. Throwing a fearful glance at Bo, he said "She is not of the light! And she has shown no loyalty to our side whatsoever"

The old druid shook his head and sighed "Dear Ningram..You forget that she has always fought for the good of the fae..besides are you so colossally stupid, that you do not see the advantage of having the greatest hero of our time, lead the light? Think of how better off we will be compared to the Dark. Can you think of any one fae who could equal Ysabeau?"

Bo got up, apparently having had enough of being spoken about in third person. But before she could utter a word, a familiar annoying voice, sounded to her left. "Oh hell no! If Bo is going to be leading any side, it's going to be the dark" spoke Evony walking right into the center of the ruckus, throwing Bo her trademark smirk as she passed her on the way.

With a hand placed jauntily on her hip, she looked at Ningram as though he was something slimy and disgusting stuck to her heel, and said "I nominate Ysabeau of clan Mc Corrigan to the post of Morrigan..see her last name Corrigan rhymes with Morrigan!.she's OBVIOUSLY meant for the dark, like i have been saying for years.." Evony finished with her trademark eye roll and smirk

Lauren looked at Evony in astonishment "But what about you? You are the Morrigan!"

Evony sighed, and spoke as if she were explaining to a kindergartener "I have had so much practice manipulating the succubitch, that i have no problem being behind-the-scenes, darling!"

Bo looked silently at Lauren and Evony. Addressing both council's, she said in a quiet voice "Is this your decision? Do you want me to be your leader?"

Lauren looked aghast at Bo. Surely Bo wasn't thinking of joining a side now? She had always been disgusted by the division amongst the Fae. Bo threw Lauren a silent glance, asking Lauren to trust her. The doctor swallowed past the stony lump of fear lodged in her throat, and nodded. Even now, when it looked like Bo was about to betray the most fundamental of her beliefs, Lauren couldn't help but trust her.

Bo looked away and addressed the room "Are there any amongst you, who oppose my ascension. This is your last chance. Speak now or forever be silent. I will ask again..do you wish me to be your leader?"

Everyone in the room looked back at Bo, awestruck. Lauren didn't know if Bo realized it, but her entire body was glowing, almost as if she had just completed a full feed. Black hair shone brilliantly in the candlelight, her red lips looked as delicate as a rose petal, and her skin was pure alabaster. The succubus had never looked this alluring and commanding before. The room remained utterly silent, every single gaze drawn to Bo's innate majesty.

Bo smiled. "In that case, i accept. This is a great honor and i will do my utmost to discharge my duty to the fullest extent possible"

Evony cleared her throat, and tried to blink away the Bo-induced fog from her eyes "But..But which side did you choose?"

Smirking, Bo turned to Evony "I choose no side. I am and will forever be unaligned. You have all just proclaimed me as the sovereign leader of both sides, and therefore of the entire Fae. And my first act as your leader, is to dissolve the divisions that my grandfather once mistakenly created. No more dark and no more light. We are one. It is time we re-united in a common purpose."

Evony moved forwards and opened her mouth as if to interrupt. Bo looked at her with eery ice blue eyes filled with ruthless command. Taken aback Evony closed her mouth and swallowed hastily. Bo continued without moving her gaze from Evony "Much of the bloodshed, and the lives that we have lost, could have been avoided had the dark and light chosen to work together. But instead you chose to squabble amongst yourselves and failed to even recognize that Z was slowly triggering a new apocalypse!..or even see that Hades had risen once again to walk this earth"

She turned to look at Ningram, whose face immediately blanched white with fear from its previous angry purple hue. Bo spoke quietly "It is time. Time for us to find a new path together..To remember what was once lost..to find once more, the Fae-way"

The old druid's eyes twinkled "Hear Hear! The fae way indeed! Long has it been foretold that an unaligned Fae, a succubus would re-unite our warring clans, leading us into a new golden era of peace and prosperity..And so it has come to pass at last!..i have waited millenia for this very moment...All Hail Queen Ysabeau of the Fae.. Long live the queen!"

And the entire chamber resounded with a multitude of voices, chanting over and over again "Long live the Queen"

Lauren looked silently, her heart pounding with fear. How had this come to pass? And then she met the merry eyes of the old druid. She knew without a doubt that this was his doing. He was the one who had suggested that Bo be the leader of the light, an idea that had not even remotely occurred to either of them. He had known that the dark would be too greedy to let the opportunity of Bo becoming one of them to pass by. He had correctly anticipated that Bo would seize the opportunity to re-unite the Fae. And with the proclamation of the prophecy he had single-handedly bought the approval of every single fae in the room to crown Bo as their leader. He had known everything from the start. He had cast the stone and triggered an avalanche. The question was would they now be able to escape being buried under the onslaught or not?

The queen of the Fae turned, and her brown eyes met Lauren's. The triumph in Bo's eyes took Lauren's breath away. Bo was always magnificent, but a victorious Bo? There were really no words to describe what Bo was, in the Doctor's extensive vocabulary at that moment. She merely smiled at Bo, wondering how she would voice her concerns to Bo, how she would react, and how the new queen of fae planned on making room in her busy life now, for their rekindled relationship.

Tearing her gaze from Bo, she glared at the old man, who had now seemingly ruined her plan of spending the rest of her life in peace with Bo. He merely grinned back at her cheekily, and stared at her for the rest of the evening.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Lauren lay on her side, her eyes closed as she pretended to be asleep. Hearing the bathroom door open and close, she waited for a familiar weight to descend on the other side of the bed. Her girlfriend's warm naked body pressed against her back. A strong arm thrown across her waist pulled her firmly against the Succubus's body. She felt a soft kiss being pressed against the nape of her neck, right before satin lips swept upwards to her ear, and murmured quietly against it "I know you're awake baby. I know how you breathe when you are actually sleeping. I have fallen asleep to that sound too many times for me to not know…"

Sighing, Lauren turned in Bo's arms and laid on her back. Bo settled fully on top of Lauren and grinned down at her, before capturing Lauren's lips in a long awaited kiss. The doctor blissfully responded, happy to have a peaceful moment with the love of her life.

Breaking away after a few moments, Bo laid her head on Lauren's chest and listened to her heart beat. Lauren held her tighter and ran a hand through Bo's hair. Closing her eyes at the comforting sensation, Bo exhaled in relief and said what had been weighing so heavily down her heart "I am sorry"

Ceasing her movements, Lauren tugged at Bo and whispered in the quietness of their bedroom "For what?"

Bo looked up and met Lauren's eyes "For deciding by myself to be the queen..for not asking you what you thought about it..especially after I said that we should decide everything together from now on."

Lauren chuckled "There was no time for you to ask Bo. It was a split second decision. I get it."

Bo turned and brought Lauren into her arms, wanting to get a better look at the blonde's eyes "I am asking you now..What do you think about it?"

Hesitating, Lauren looked away and laid on her back. Bo turned on her side, and rested her head on one hand, trying to get a better look at the blonde, who was still looking away. Bo placed a hand on Lauren's stomach and drew soothing circles. Snuggling into Lauren, she rested her head on top of Lauren's shoulder and kissed the blonde's neck. Lauren shuddered, feeling a sliver of pleasure shoot straight to her center. From behind her, she heard Bo whisper "Tell me you don't want this Lauren…and I will step down right now! Just say the words"

Incredulous, Lauren looked down trying to read Bo's eyes. Seeing nothing but sincerity and resolve there, the doctor disbelievingly reached up to cup Bo's cheek. Gently stroking Bo's cheek with her thumb, she said breathless with wonder "You would do that.. For me?"

Bo laughed and turned to kiss Lauren's palm quickly "It's important to me that I do the right thing, Lauren. But nothing is as important to me as you are..I already told you that I can't live without you..if this decision makes you unhappy, just tell me..and I will step down..if you tell me that what you really want is to go to Bora Bora on a research tour or whatever, then I'll happily just pack up and come right with you"

Lauren laughed half-disbelievingly at the Succubus's words. Bo smiled gently and pressed a soft firm kiss on Lauren's lips "Where you are is the only place I want to be..so tell me hun, should I step down?"

Feeling tears threaten to spill over at the depth of Bo's devotion to her, Lauren pushed Bo with her hips and laid down fully on top of the succubus. Stroking her cheek gently, she looked into Bo's eyes, wanting the succubus to see how much the doctor loved her, before leaning down to capture Bo's lips in a slow deep kiss.

Pulling back, Lauren smiled when Bo tried to follow. Brushing her nose against Bo's she said "I don't want you to step down Bo. You were born to be a queen..its just that.." Lauren looked away in hesitation. Drawing reassuring circles on Lauren's hips, Bo prompted "Its just what Lauren?"

Sighing, Lauren looked glumly at Bo "I am scared…of that old man Bo..i don't know if you were watching him, but you becoming queen today was his plan all along"

Feeling her girlfriend stiffen beneath her, Lauren searched Bo's eyes finding nothing but shock and anger in them. Waiting for a blowout, Lauren sat up and looked down at Bo. The succubus seemed lost in thought. When her eyes cleared, Bo circled Lauren's wrists and said "Now that I think about it, you must be right..he was literally prompting me the entire time..i wonder if there really is a prophecy..god Lauren! What have I done? What if I lead the Fae to their destruction? What if I am..Mmpph!"

Distressed by he girlfirend's lack of faith, Lauren quickly leaned down and covered Bo's mouth before she got carried away. Leaning forwards she kept her eyes locked square on Bo's "Now you listen to me Bo Dennis. And listen good. Because I am not going to repeat what I am about to say. Understand?"

The succubus nodded, slightly annoyed at being man-handled. Lauren continued, her eyes softening and her voice growing increasingly warm "You, Bo Dennis, are the most incredible woman I have ever known. You are a true leader. A true hero. You are someone who always fights for the underdog. You are the single most loving, loyal, brave, good and smart person I have ever met in my life. And the Fae would be lucky to have you lead them"

Removing Lauren's hand from her mouth, Bo smiled back gratefully and sighed "Thank you sweetheart!..but you said it yourself..the old man manipulated me.. manipulated the Fae! If it hadn't been for him the elders wouldn't have chosen me! I am not fit to be a queen"

Shaking her head vigorously, Lauren said "Yes you are baby. Everything he said about you to get the elders to choose you was true. You did defeat the Garuda. You did subdue Hades…and as for your bravery and integrity..nobody can question that!..your actions speak for themselves..and honey! I KNOW that the prophecy is true..know why?"

Bo shook her head, looking back at Lauren with vulnerable eyes. Lauren smiled and leaned forwards kissing Bo's forehead. Pulling back, she gently stroked Bo's cheek "Because I know you and because I have complete faith in you"

Bo gave her a tremulous smile and pulled her down. Kissing Lauren's temple, she whispered a quiet heartfelt "Thank you" in Lauren's ear. Nudging Lauren with her hips, Bo rolled on to her side, holding Lauren securely in her arms.

Pulling back, Bo brushed a stray strand of hair away from Lauren's face and said "That's not all is it? What's really bothering you, hun?"

Sighing, Lauren broke away from Bo's embrace. Lying flat on her stomach, she stared at the ceiling wondering how to phrase her thoughts in a way that wouldn't hurt Bo. Her girlfriend rolled on top of her, imprisoning her with her body, and filling Lauren's vision with anxious brown eyes. "Lauren…I can hear you thinking..i don't want you to second guess about anything you have to say to me..i want you to be able to tell me anything, baby..just..just tell me sweetheart!"

Lauren reached up and cupped Bo's face "Ok..i..i was just wondering whether you would have time for me..for us..now that you are queen..and whether the fae will even let there be an "us"..you are the queen, and fae rules are pretty clear about fae-human relationships.."

Bo's eyes widened and her jaw tightened momentarily. She looked down at Lauren with an intensity that stole Lauren's breath away. Leaning down, Bo captured Lauren's lips with a deep kiss filled with promise. Breaking their kiss, Bo inclined her head slightly to kiss both of Lauren's eyelids. When Lauren finally opened her eyes, her heart stopped for a second, when she saw the softness in Bo's eyes. The succubus said quietly "I promise you that I am not going to let my being queen, interfere with us..I have learnt the hard way that I can't live without you..i will ask you again.. do you want me to step down?"

Lauren leaned up and caught Bo's lips. Her heart felt infinitely lighter. There was no mistaking the devotion and love she saw in Bo's eyes. No matter, what came next she knew that it wouldn't break them. Being apart from each other, had finally ceased to be an option for them. Pulling back she rested her head on the pillow, and ran a hand down Bo's hair "No Bo. I could never ask you to step away from your destiny. You were born to be a queen. And you are going to be so great, that legends will one day be written about you. One day, far in the future, children are going to read stories of the great succubus queen Bo, and about how she vanquished all her enemies.."

Bo interrupted "..and lived happily ever after with her doctor, Lauren Lewis?"

Smiling lovingly at Bo, Lauren whispered "Of course Bo!"

Bo closed the distance between them and pressed a soft kiss on Lauren's lips. She turned her face slightly when Lauren tried to deepen the kiss. Resting her cheek against Lauren's lips for a second, Bo sighed at the feeling of having the woman she loved in her arms.

She rose up and looked at Lauren, brushing her thumb against Lauren's cheek "You know that the only part I care about, is the last one right? About us being together happily ever after?"

Lauren nodded and smiled up at Bo. The succubus leaned down and brushed her nose against the doctor. Keeping her eyes firmly trained on Lauren's, Bo asked quietly "But what if I am keeping you from your destiny Lauren? Tell me, what was your dream before you met me?"

Surprised by the question, Lauren's eyes widened briefly before they went opaque. Adoring the succubus for her concern, Lauren leaned up and caught Bo in a deep kiss. Breaking apart, she said "Dreams change Bo. For a long time now, you have been my only dream. You are everything I never expected to have, and yet here you are! In my arms..no matter what dreams I may have had before, they all pale in comparison to my reality"

Bo rewarded Lauren with an eye crinkling smile and kissed Lauren's nose gently "Thank you baby..And nice try! Use that line on me the next time you want to get laid..but you still didn't answer my question..i know that Lewis, first in her class at Yale, had big dreams and huge ambitions, before she met a certain wayward street rat, going by the name of Bo Dennis"

Chuckling, Lauren said "First of all, I don't have to use any line to get laid..you are way too easy!..second, like I told you..dreams change.."

Bo interrupted, her voice low in warning "Lauren…"

Letting out a huff, Lauren played with a strand of Bo's hair "Alright! Alright! Just promise you won't laugh"

Bo leaned forwards and kissed Lauren and whispered against her lips "Of course not"

Lauren gulped nervously and said "I had the dreams of any true academician. Win the Nobel prize some day for finding a cure to heart disease/cancer..travel the world, giving lectures..have a perfect house in the suburbs..maybe start my own pharma company for manufacturing medicine for the third world..you know, just the dreams of any other medical researcher" she finished with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders

Bo smiled quietly at her and kissed her softly "That's a beautiful dream!"

Lauren felt tears prick her eyes and she pulled Bo into a tight embrace. Feeling her lovers heartbeat steady and strong against her own, Lauren felt thankful for having Bo in her life.

Bo turned her head so she could kiss Lauren's temple. "You are going to win the nobel prize someday, honey..and I am going to make sure that you have whatever you need to make that happen."

Lauren's hands stilled and she whispered hoarsely "Bo.."

Rising up, Bo got up and wiped the tears away from Lauren's cheeks "You and I, are one now..If you can support me, why can't I do the same for you? Isn't that what people in a relationship do? Support each other? I plan on spending the rest of my life with you too Lauren, and there's nothing I want more than your happiness. You are right. I am going to be the best queen ever, but I am going to owe most of that to you..i'll need you to stop me from being too impulsive..and you'll need me to stop you from getting too lost in your work."

Lauren looked at Bo spellbound. Chuckling at Lauren's expression, Bo kissed Lauren "Don't look as if I have sprouted a new head, baby. I have been thinking of these things for a long time now..especially after you ran away with Taft..it's just that with Hades and everything else, we just didn't have as much "us" time as I would have liked.."

Lauren muttered a soft "Its okay" and dropped her gaze to Bo's lips. Everything the succubus was telling her, was making Lauren fall deeper and deeper in love with her, and all she wanted to do right now was to make love to her. She knew that the succubus could read her aura, and could tell what Lauren wanted. As if on cue, Bo looked down at her and smiled lovingly. She leaned down and kissed Lauren's temple.

The doctor sank her fingers into Bo's hair and pulled her down for a proper kiss. Losing herself in Bo, the doctor happily spent the night in the arms of the woman she knew she would love for the rest of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! So extraordinarily happy to see so many of them! :) :) :) Looks like all your reviews woke up the writing bug! Enjoy this next installment. And keep reviewing please. It keeps me going! :) Will be updating my other fic soon too. So stay tuned!**

* * *

Bo walked purposefully through the Light compound, followed closely by a joint contingent of both Light and Dark, elite Fae soldiers. She passed by light guards standing silently to the side, and vaguely registered the mutterings of light Fae administrators. Her gaze roved restlessly, as her mind unconsciously searched for the flustered walk of a familiar beloved figure.

Bo sighed. The hallways of the light compound held so many memories of her doctor. Both sweet and bitter. Sweet because she still remembered seeing the Doctor that first time, when the Ash had asked her to be taken in for examination. A biting comment had risen to her lips at his suggestion, only to die down when she looked up to see a solemn blond angel gazing down at her, with an emotion she hadn't seen in a long long time - Compassion. And bitter because in all of her memories, the doctor had been a slave amongst the many Fae who now surrounded her.

Without her conscious knowledge, Bo's thoughts wandered down more pleasant avenues, until they finally dwelt in the early morning hours she had spent in the doctor's arms. The irritating sound of a man clearing his phlegm-congested throat, interrupted her reverie. She looked up into the corpulent face of Ninghram, sporting a wide poisonous smile. His black beady eyes glittered menacingly at Bo, as he said in a voice dripping with false loyalty "Your majesty, the throne room is this way"

Bo rolled her eyes, and stepped into the doorway Ningram pointed towards. An ornate throne, one which she had seen Lachlan sit on, stood in the center of the room. There were no other chairs in the room. By very design, this room was evidently made to give pre-eminence to the Ash, by forcing all others to stand.

Narrowing her eyes with distaste, Bo quietly uttered one word "No"

Taken aback Ningram wheezed "What do you mean, no?"

Smirking, Bo turned around and said "I mean that this is not going to be my office. Don't you guys have some kind of conference room? I have no interest in lording it over everyone and making them stand around, while I dictate terms. I want everyone who comes to me to feel comfortable enough to tell me their problems. This throne room just doesn't make the cut! "

Ningram turned purple and opened his mouth as though to object. Bo stepped closer to him and said in a voice low with menace "And you forgot to address me as your majesty..If I were you Ningram, I would watch your steps very carefully. I know that you wanted to be Ash and that you don't want me to be your queen. So let me warn you now..One false move against me or those under my protection, and I will….well, you know what I am capable of. So, I'll just let your imagination fill in the blanks then, shall I?"

Satisfied with the terror she had inspired in his eyes, Bo walked past him and looked around. Her eyes landed on a young Fae, with a face clear of any of the calculating and conniving expressions on the faces she saw around her. She addressed him "You! Where is the conference room?"

The Fae's eyes twinkled "It's this way your highness. Follow me.."

Bo smiled and nodded. Before long they entered an old cozy room, circular in design with high backed leather chairs placed all around the circumference. The room had distilled sunlight filtering through wall high windows of stained glass. An ancient long wooden table, which would have not been out of place in the dining room of King Arthur's palace, ran through the center of the room. Many laptops, phones, printers and fax machines were perched on top of the table, looking out-of-place with the distinctly medieval décor of the room.

Pleased with the room, she nodded to herself and sat down at the head of the table. Resting her elbows on the table, she looked up expectantly at the light and dark Fae elders.

Not knowing whether they should be seated in the presence of royalty, the elders looked at one and another. Until Evony rolled her eyes and spoke in her usual delightfully condescending tone "Oh for god's sake! Sit already!"

Bo shot her a grin. The erstwhile Morrigan approached and claimed the chair to the left of Bo. Scoffing with disgust, Ningram strode forwards and made to take the chair to the right of Bo.

A familiar low voice sounded behind Bo. "With all due respect elda, that place belongs to me"

Bo spun around, her eyes lightening with relief when she saw Dyson approach to take the chair beside her. Ningram looked on in the background with a furious expression, and took his seat quickly beside Dyson. Almost as if he was afraid that somebody else would claim that seat also if he were not careful. He looked at his queen with ill-temper, and began speaking.

Bo held up a hand and said "Let's wait for everyone else to be seated"

Dyson leaned forwards and whispered to Bo "Where's Lauren?"

Bo whispered back "She's sitting this one out"

Raising an eyebrow in question, Dyson looked at her. Bo leaned back and mouthed "Later" as she waited for the remaining elders to take their seats. Almost as if in unspoken consent, the light elders took all the seats on the right side of the table, and the dark on the left. Sighing to herself, Bo thought glumly that unifying these factions that had been at war for centuries, was going to take more than merely declaring herself, queen of all Fae.

When everyone was seated, Ningram once again opened his mouth as though to begin. Recognizing the power play as a chance to speak first and establish himself as the prominent voice, Bo looked past him and took control.

She began speaking in a clear voice "Welcome! Let us begin the first session of the royal council for the united Fae! Make no mistake that today is a day that will be remembered throughout the ages. After a century of war, we have finally put aside our differences to come together once more. The Fae are now whole again. The divisions that once fractured and splintered us apart no longer exist. This court, this assembly, why!..this very table, where Fae now sit, who once belonged to warring clans, symbolizes that we have at last come together, to work towards a common purpose. Today, you have created history. But it is time now to move towards a future. A future, filled with understanding, compassion and respect for all our brother and sister Fae. A future where the differences that once tore us apart, is nothing more than a long forgotten memory."

She paused and swept her gaze across the room, her eyes peering intently into those of each elder, silently assessing them. Until they finally landed on Ningram. She continued quietly "Let those who share the vision of this court, remain. And let those who do not, leave now peacefully, with no fear of retribution or shame"

Ningram looked back at her stonily and said softly "Your majesty, allow me to be the first to offer my services to you, with the hope that they may be of at least, some trifling use to you"

Bo looked at him intensely, trying to tease out at least one expression of mutiny, but the light elder was too practiced a politician. She looked away and met Evony's gaze. The Morrigan merely smirked and clapped her hands "Hear hear! All hail her majesty, Queen Ysabeau of clan Mc Corrigan"

The room immediately erupted with cheers "Long live the queen!"

Bo raised her hand and waited for the din to stop. "I thank you for this honor. As your queen, my wish is to make sure that those who do not approve of our unification, and those who may wish to cause mischief, do not disturb the peace. I will be appointing a task force. This task force will be responsible for taking stock of all weapons, magical or otherwise, held by all Fae. All fae, including those in this room, will surrender their weapons to this task force"

Evony interrupted "Well just hold on for one hot minute! And where do you propose to store these weapons? Here in the light compound? What's the guarantee that you won't turn on us suddenly, support the light, declare yourself as Ash, and use our own arsenal against us?"

Bo gritted her teeth. "Evony, this is the last time I will permit you to speak to me in that insubordinate tone! I am not the unaligned succubus any longer. I am your queen! And if you have trouble remembering that I will have no problem in reminding you, as frequently as may be necessary."

Evony looked back at her, with eyes half clouded with fear and rebellion. Bo sighed "Outside of this court, I may be your friend..because of Lauren..but within this court I will not grant you, or even Dyson any special status"

Looking closely at the Morrigan, Bo saw calculation, wariness and something almost bordering on admiration, cross the Morrigan's face. She sighed and continued "But I do understand your concern, and in order to prove to the people that I am as unbiased and unaligned as ever, we will store the arsenal in neutral ground - the Dahl."

She looked around the room. "Any other concerns?"

Ningram spoke up "Your majesty, let me be the first to applaud you on your prescient decision. But allow me also to humbly raise this one concern. I am an old man. This staff and knife are all that I have left to protect myself from bodily harm. Am I to surrender these as well?"

Bo rolled her eyes and said "All weapons meant for personal protection need not be handed over"

Bowing his head in deference, Ningram continued "I thank you, your majesty. May I also suggest that the artifacts we have inherited, which our Fae families count lovingly as things that remind us of our legacy,.. that these family fortunes not be surrendered as well? You understand their emotional appeal to us, surely?"

Suspecting foul play, Bo looked at Dyson. She saw him imperceptibly shake his head. Making a mental note to personally inspect Ningrams possessions for any apocalyptic artefacts, the queen of Fae continued "Ningram. I have no doubt that these artefacts are of great importance to you. And the last thing I would want is to separate you from objects that remind you of your loved ones. Having lost my own grandfather I know the value of things that remind me of him, because everytime I enter the Dahl, I can almost feel him next to me."

Ningram smiled back at her, his triumph ill-concealed behind his toad like eyes at what he interpreted as acquiescence from his queen. Bo narrowed her eyes and continued "However, I cannot and will not, allow the safety of the Fae to be jeopardised. I have no doubt that you have nothing but noble intentions, my friend"

Bo smirked knowingly at Ningram who looked as if he had swallowed a particularly large fly. She continued "However, the same cannot be said for all. I believe its best to hold all family artefacts in family designated vaults. I propose that we build these vaults in the warehouse where trials were once held for choosing a side. All fae may access their family fortunes, after undergoing minimal processing by Fae government officials. I believe this will serve the dual purpose of granting exclusive access to your prized family possessions, without compromising on safety for all Fae-kind"

Leaning back in his chair, Dyson tried to hide his smile by looking down. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, Bo's mouth twitched in a smile. She continued "Are there any more concerns? Or can we move to the next order of business?"

The table remained silent. All the elders were taken aback by Bo's masterful machinations. With one quick fell stroke, she had disarmed them of their weapons, and therefore removed all hopes of any rebellion. They had all underestimated their new queen. Each elder sat back, wondering how to adjust to the new shift in power, and wondering how best to get on to the good graces of their new leader.

Feeling buoyed by her victory, Bo continued "Very well. Let us move on. Many of our brothers and sisters lie wounded from the constant battles amongst us. They are in urgent need of medical attention. I propose opening up a central Fae medical center, here at the light compound."

Abruptly suspicious, Evony asked "And who will be heading this new center?"

Bo smirked and said "Dr. Lewis, unless.. you know of anyone else more qualified than her?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ningram sit up abruptly. He said "I am glad to know that the Doctor has bound herself to the Fae. She is indeed a valuable possession."

Clenching her fists under the table, Bo said with barely controlled anger "You assume far too much! Dont forget that Dr. Lewis was bound to the Light Fae, which is an entity that no longer exists. And therefore all claim that the light had over her, are now dissolved. She returns to us now of her own free will, as a free human!"

Ningram took in Bo's fury and spoke in an avuncular tone filled with quiet menace "But how do you propose to guarantee her loyalty to the Fae? She must be bound once again. Surely you see the merit in that? I for one, haven't forgotten her run in with Taft or the Una Mens". He looked around the room at other elders, many of whom nodded back and looked expectantly at Bo.

Bo took a deep breath. Her anger would not help her win Lauren's freedom today. If she wanted to settle the question of Lauren's freedom decisively, once and for all, she would have to rein in her emotions. She said quietly "Since your memory seems so extraordinarily good, I am sure that you will also recollect that it was Dr. Lewis, who cured the plague. That it was Dr. Lewis, who saved the Fae by killing Taft. And that it was Dr. Lewis, who found a way to preserve Lachlan's last gift - the naaga venom. And that it was Dr. Lewis, who helped stop Massimo?"

The council looked back at her silently and fearfully. Undeterred, Ningram continued "Dr. Lewis is the best physician we have had so far. Of this there can be no doubt. Without her, many Fae would be dead. But there is still the question of how we are to make sure that we retain her services? Some of us have not been very kind to her in the past, and this understandably may prompt the doctor to leave us"

Smirking back, Bo said "I am glad to see that someone as eminent as you, recognizes that Dr. Lewis has been treated unfairly."

Ningram taken aback by this spin on his words, tried to speak again to rectify his mastake. Bo continued without pause "We must therefore treat her fairly. And that will first involve recognizing her tremendous contribution to the Fae. Followed by making her in charge of all medical facilities belonging to both light and dark fae. And finally by giving her the kind of package that would prevent her from going back to a more lucrative offer that any human hospital would gladly offer to somebody who graduated first in class from Yale!"

Evony gulped and spoke "Errr..your majesty? Who will run my facility then? I need Lauren"

Bo leaned back and sighed "Your facility is privately run through funds that you have graciously provided. If Dr. Lewis wants to leave, she is free to do so as a free human. However, in the interest of the patients who are already in your clinic, I would suggest that your centre becomes an affiliate to the Central Fae facility. Dr. Lewis can continue to supervise operations, while you would still be entitled to any profits that the Marquisse clinic makes."

Evony nodded and sat back, brow furrowed in thought. "I will consider this, even though I can't say that I like the idea of losing Lauren very much"

Bo looked around the council "Are there any other concerns that the council would like to raise?"

A stodgy old man sitting silently at the back spoke up "What is your relationship with Dr. Lewis? It would be unfair if anyone was to get undue advantage, because of their relationship to the throne"

Dyson glared at the old man "Elda Duarteth! Is there any one doctor, whom you know to be better than Dr. Lewis? If so, I dare you or anyone in the council for that matter to come up with one Fae physician, who has even half the expertise of Dr. Lewis."

The council including Duarteth remained silent. Ningram spoke superciliously "I think we are all agreed that Dr. Lewis is the best. I think the real issue is that she is human, and cannot be allowed to free and unclaimed, as she is"

Bo inwardly smiled. Here at last was the moment she had been waiting for "The ancient laws governing humans are archaic. I think its time we abolished them. We are in the 21st century for crying out loud!"

The entire council erupted into murmurs. Sensing victory, Ninghram began "Your highness, I think I am not alone in saying that, while your intentions are undoubtedly noble, i feel that in the interest of protecting Fae secrecy, its best for those humans, who have knowledge of our existence, to be kept under our thumb"

An old lady with skin as fine and thin as paper, spoke up "This is the price that these humans must pay for having the privilege of being a part of our society"

Angered beyond reason, Bo said "Privilege? Being looked down upon constantly by a supernatural race is a privilege? Being thrown in a dungeon for daring to disagree, is a privilege? Being shut off from all your loved ones, from the rest of the world, to protect a race, not your own, is a privilege? I could go on and on, but I really fail to see how enslavement is a privilege. I see it as nothing more than a curse"

The old lady snorted and looked away. Ninghram continued unfazed "We are a superior race. The very knowledge that we exist is a precious thing to have, and is enough to set these humans apart"

Dyson snorted in disgust "You speak as though all these humans were intentionally looking for us and discovered us. Being in law enforcement, I know exactly why these humans know of us. Its always because some fae or the other, needed some service of that particular human. The knowledge that we exist, was thrust upon them. So why then should they pay the price? Why should Dr. Lewis pay this price?"

Clearing his throat with a great deal of self-importance, Duarteth spoke "There is still the matter of secrecy. How do we ensure these humans keep quiet, if not for enslavement?"

With a voice low enough to convey her extreme displeasure, Bo spoke "Do you have the imagination of a toad? Can you really think of no other way than taking up somebody's freedom to ensure their silence? Do you really think any of them will talk, given that the fae will take their lives if they dare open their mouths? The outside world is riddled with stories of vampires and UFO's. Do you really think the human world will believe them, even if they do? Taking away their freedom is a mere flimsy excuse to continue to use humans as you see fit. The more control you exert, the faster they will slip away…The more you squeeze sand, the more it will slip away from your fingers. The way to hold sand is to cup your palm and keep it open"

Ninghram looked away furious at his defeat. Bo looked around the council again "The unification of the Fae heralds the coming of a new age, of a new millennia. It is time the fae abandon useless old traditions such as the enslavement of human beings, and move forwards. This is the 21st century for god's sake! I hereby free all humans who owed allegiance to the Ash or the Morrigan, since ownership rights now pass on to me as Queen of all Fae. And make no mistake that this list of free humans includes Dr. Lewis. Consider this as a symbol of how I expect all claimed humans to be treated henceforth!"

Wanting to re-inforce her proclamation, Bo summoned her inner succubus and stared down everyone in their room with her electric blue eyes. Satisfied that none would dare contradict her, she calmed down and spoke again "Dyson, I expect you to keep close watch on those whom you believe might talk."

She waited for the elders to meet her eyes again. But they were far too afraid to look at her, in fear that they may have their chi sucked out. Sighing, she gentled her voice and spoke "To the council and to all fae, I now speak. The time of enslaving humans is now drawing to an end. You will do well, to heed my words, and make arrangements accordingly. It is only because today marks the day of unification, that I will press this issue no further. But I warn you that the day will soon come, when I shall bring forth this matter once again"

The council looked back at her stonily. Bo felt her heart sink. The Fae would not so easily abandon their centuries old way of dominating human life. Convincing them to let go would be a slow tedious process. But the silver lining was that at least Lauren's freedom had now been guaranteed.

With that thought firmly in place, Bo smiled winningly at the council and spoke in a milder voice "If there are no further concerns, then let us bring this meeting to a close"

The room remained silent. Bo nodded and stood. As one, the council rose with her, and then waited for her to leave the room.

She heard Elda Duarteth mutter to Ninghram on her way out "The winds of change blow in the wrong direction"

-xx-xxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Bo sighed heavily and rubbed one hand behind her neck, as she inserted her key into the door to Lauren's apartment. It had been a long long day. She had had no idea that administration was this dead boring. The entire day had been filled with going through umpteen records, as she tried to find personnel to staff her task force. She had sat with Dyson towards the fag end of the day, trying to figure out how to coerce the fae into declaring their artefacts. Then there had been the issue of turning the warehouse into a bank for all family artefacts. She had expected dissent and roadblocks on all fronts, but never at the scale she had finally been forced to confront.

Opening the door, Bo cast her eyes around the living room, hoping to find the best cure to the headache brewing behind her temples. But the doctor was nowhere to be found. She approached the counter and saw a cup of hot chocolate sitting on the counter. Smiling at the "welcome home" gesture from Lauren, Bo quickly clutched the cup and began walking upstairs to Lauren's bedroom.

Leaning against the door frame, Bo felt her heart fill with peace at the sight of the doctor asleep on the bed. Her glasses were still on her nose, and she had a book resting against her tank top clad chest. The succubus felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight of black lace panties, right above pale smooth bare legs, tangled on top of the comforter.

Bo sighed, and walked to the bed. Placing the cup on the bedside table, she gently reached over and picked up Lauren's glasses and book. Giggling lightly, when the doctor paused mid snore, which in turn made her mouth open comically, Bo reached forwards and gently tucked an errant hair behind Lauren's ear.

Sensing someone nearby, Lauren's eyes flew open. She looked at Bo with bleary uncomprehending eyes. Waking up a little more, Lauren said "Bo?"

Bo nodded and quickly leaned down to kiss Lauren's nose. She gently tugged at Lauren's legs "C'mon honey, lets get you tucked in"

Still half asleep, Lauren nodded obediently and let Bo tuck her in. The doctor smiled contently at Bo, as the queen gently got her settled in. Reaching out with one hand, she slowly stroked Bo's forearm as the Succubus leaned over to pull the covers up till the doctor's neck.

The doctor said sleepily "I wasn't expecting you tonight"

Bo looked back at her questioningly "Where else was I gonna go?"

Lauren looked back in confusion "Don't you get royal quarters? I expected that you would be having fun exploring the Ash's bedroom by now"

Bo made a face "The last person in there was Lachlan." She looked down frowning, wondering if Lauren was kicking her out, and wanted the apartment to herself. Mustering up an understanding smile, she said "I didn't mean to impose though. I will be out of your hair tomorrow night"

She watched quizzically as Lauren sat up and grabbed both of Bo's arms urgently. The Queen listened patiently as Lauren began spluttering again "Nooo! I don't want you to..i mean if you want to, I get that..but no!. that's not what I meant Bo!"

Bo sat down and rubbed the top of Lauren's thigh soothingly "Lauren…take a deep breath..what are you trying to say?"

Lauren smiled sheepishly "Right…right! Well what I meant was, I want you here Bo. This is your home if you want it to be. It's just that..well..it's nothing compared to the Ash's quarters…And I will more than understand if you want to spend your time there..i mean you are an independent woman! And a gorgeous one at that" She peered hazily at Bo, getting lost momentarily in the beauty of the face before her, before shaking her head experimentally, as if trying to rid it off water.

"Anyways, what I was saying is..what was I saying? Right! Independent succubus..i am sure that you would like to have a place of your own" The doctor abruptly hit Bo's arm with a gasp, as she came to an abrupt realization "Oh! And you'll need a place to bring your feeds to! Of course you'll want your own place! Why would you want to be here? Hahaahaa..What was I thinking?"

Bo listened to Lauren, her emotions tumbling from an abrupt high to a devastating low. She said quietly "I hope what you were thinking was, that I would much rather spend every minute that I can with you, than in some cold room inhabited by all the previous Ash-holes? Because if you were, then that would be absolutely correct"

A brief smile flitted across Lauren's face, before being replaced by a more contemplative frown "Well you are always welcome here. But you'll still need a place to take your feeds to"

Bo squeezed her eyes shut, and bowed her head down in defeat. She whispered "I would much rather be with you"

Feeling a gentle hand grasp her chin, Bo looked up and met Lauren's golden eyes. The doctor said gently"Honey..its who you are..i get that..i am a doctor after all"

Shaking her head, Bo said "I don't want to talk about a problem for which we have no solution yet..what I am asking you is..Lauren…I would really love to move in with you...all I want, when I finish being queen for the day, is to come find you, hear you talk, and be with you…I really want to go to bed every night wrapped around you..we have wasted so much time apart that, baby, i just feel..i just feel that we are ready to move forwards..but I..but I'll understand if you need more time..i mean, we just got back together, and I am sure you are still..mmphh"

Bo looked incredulously at the hand covering her mouth. Her eyes softened when she saw the doctor quietly chuckle "Looks like we are both experiencing symptoms of verbal diarrhoea tonight.."

And then the doctor's eye softened to a warm buttery gold as she continued "And yes Bo..i would love it if you would move in with me.."

Pulling away the hand covering her mouth, Bo asked in wonder "Really?"

The doctor rolled her eyes and scoffed, but her brilliant smile gave away her true feelings on the matter "Yes Bo"

Bo lunged forwards and kissed the doctor. Lauren kissed her back and chuckled when they pulled apart. Squeezing Bo's hand, Lauren sprang up abruptly and crossed the room to her closet. She pulled out an empty drawer and called out mockingly to Bo "Look! I have already cleared out a space for your many leather outfits"

Bo stuck her tongue out in response. Then remembering something she should have brought up much earlier, Bo looked at Lauren and smiled sheepishly. The doctor smiled back her expression turning curious. The succubus reached into her black leather trench coat and pulled out a sleek white box. Handing over the box to Lauren, she said quietly "For you"

Lauren accepted the box, and asked curiously "What for? Is it a housewarming present?"

Shaking her head, Bo reached out and ran her hand down Lauren's hair. Momentarily distracted as always by the heavy lushness between her fingers, Bo said "Once, what seems like a long time ago now, you gave me a necklace. For giving you the freedom to love.." The succubus finished trailing her hand and reached up to cup Lauren's cheek

Lauren's hand came up to cover Bo's hand on her face. She turned slightly and kissed the inside of Bo's palm. She looked intently at Bo, silently urging her to continue " Of the many things that I regret in my life Lauren, the one thing I regret the most, is not fighting for your freedom after we got together that first time"

Scoffing, Lauren made as if to interrupt, but Bo shook her head and continued "I had other things going on, true!..But I should have never ever let them take priority over you..If today, you can even question, why I would to be with you than be in the Ash's quarters, then its because I never put you first..never told you how much I love you..and what you really mean to me, Lauren..but it's a mistake I will never ever make again"

Seeing tears abruptly pool into Lauren's doe eyes, Bo smiled softly at her and said "I love you sweetheart. And I will show you how much everyday from now on..You should know that today, one of my first acts as queen, was to free all human slaves previously in the service of the Ash and the Morrigan..and that includes you sweetheart..you are free now"

Bo looked at Lauren, and grew increasingly concerned at the suddenly blank expression she saw there. She continued hurriedly "I..well, that's why I wanted you to have this necklace…so that you could feel it against you, and know that you are free? I mean you got me a necklace representing freedom..so I thought I will get you one too..its probably dumb right? Yea! Sorry!..you don't have to wear it or anything..mmph"

The queen looked confused at the intensity she saw in Lauren's eyes, and then looked down at the hand once again covering her lips. The doctor said quietly "Will you shut up for just one second, so I can kiss you?"

Letting out a breathless gasp, Bo looked at Lauren half with lust, and half with confusion. She watched as Lauren's hand fell away before being furiously replaced by her lips against Bo's.

The succubus drowned in the angry intensity of the doctor's kisses, moaning as Lauren's taste seeped and invaded her palate. The doctor's taste was always her undoing, and was always so potent, that it never failed to test her resolve in holding her inner succubus back.

She let out a whimper when the doctor pulled away. Before she could open her eyes, she found herself locked in a tight embrace. The doctor's breath washed over her, as she whispered quietly against Bo's ear. The strongest Fae in existence, trembled as she felt the doctor's lips part and brush against her ear, as the doctor spoke "Did you know that its been 9 years since my freedom was taken from me?"

Bo held the doctor closer and replied breathlessly "No"

The doctor spun them around and slowly began walking "Did you know that nobody other than you, has ever asked me, if I would like to be free again?"

Bo felt the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, and fell noisily onto her back on top of the soft mattress. Senses heightened, she watched confused and anxious, as Lauren made her way up predatorily, almost as if she were a succubus and not Bo. The queen made as if to rise up, but was roughly pushed back down onto the bed by the doctor.

Lauren leaned down her hair falling in waves around Bo, making the world take on a warm golden tinge in Bo's eyes. In that moment, Bo could have sworn there was no world outside the protective golden curtain of Lauren's tresses. All she could see was Lauren, and Lauren alone. She was literally the center of Bo's universe.

The doctor spoke once more quietly, her lips directly brushing against Bo's, and her golden eyes searing a tattoo into Bo's heart "Do you know what it means to me, to be free again?"

The succubus swallowed her building desire painfully, and gasped "No!"

The last thing she would recollect with perfect clarity that night was the sight of the doctor closing her eyes to kiss her. In that second when her eyes were still closed, after the doctor finally pulled back from their kiss, Bo heard a whisper made to the heavens "Then let me show you". And then all that Bo could remember of the rest of the night, was her screaming the doctor's name over and over again, as she came undone endlessly in the doctor's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Please dont forget to review if you liked it! More reviews = faster updates! :D**


	5. Duarteth

The sun rose slowly, almost as if the harbinger of day, itself was reluctant to leave the cozy embrace of night. The sun's rays grew brighter and brighter, as it climbed higher and higher up the heavens.

A lone beam from the lazy sun, caressed the earth, before it rose slowly. Making its way past trees, filtering through leaves, and caressing slumbering birds, before finally resting on the side of a building. Then the sun beam crawled higher and higher up the wall, until it finally penetrated the thick glass of a window and landed, having at last found its resting place, on two glistening naked bodies entwined in a deep embrace.

Bo woke up instantly, squinting against the early morning light. She blinked trying to decipher the golden haze in her eyes. Turning away from the intense sunlight, she followed golden tresses to find the doctor resting peacefully against her chest.

Pressing a soft kiss on top of the doctor's head, Bo cuddled her closer. She ran a soothing hand down the doctor's back, cherishing the feel of the doctor's soft warm body, pressed intimately against her own. The doctor's heartbeat beat languidly, soaking through Bo's naked chest, until it finally found a warm spot to settle in Bo's own heart. The succubus let her heart soother her, as she lay content in the doctor's arms reminiscing over days gone by.

From the very beginning, she had always felt such a huge draw to the doctor. She still remembered their first meeting. The doctor had placed a slender strong arm over the back of her chair, she had been imprisoned to. She had then moved unobtrusively to block Bo from the threatening gaze of the ash and then leaned over Bo. The doctor had wanted to provide the succubus a temporary reprieve, knowing all too well, the dangers of the Fae world, the doctor herself was chained to. And it had worked. For one short sweet moment, all Bo could see was a world, filled with the warm diffuse sunlight filtering through burnished gold tresses. A world that was acutely, painfully, focussed on warm kind compassionate amber eyes, boring into her very soul. And yet despite the fact that her soul was laid bare to a complete stranger, all Bo had felt was peace.

The succubus felt the doctor shift deliciously against her chest. Lauren's eyes fluttered open and looked up at her, blinking away the last vestiges of her sleep. The doctor's lips turned upwards into a wry grin, when she saw Bo staring back down at her. She sighed and nestled deeper into Bo's chest, whispering "Good Morning" directly into Bo's heart.

Smiling, Bo hugged her tighter and kissed the crown of Lauren's head. She felt the doctor exhale a sigh of exasperation, when she found herself unable to go back to sleep. The doctor pressed a kiss against Bo's heart, before pulling away and rolling to reach her glasses on the side table. Bo watched entranced as the slender muscled back of Lauren was revealed to her momentarily. Watching sinewy muscles stretch taut, Bo though that Lauren's body was like a mirror to her soul.

From the outside, Lauren's body looked slender and almost frail, but underneath was a toned body shaped with relentless discipline. And just like her body, to the outside world, Lauren appeared weak and vulnerable, but Bo knew that underneath, lay a strong determined mind, and a stubborn heart, which refused to let the darkness of her years spent as an indentured slave, sully the pure light within.

Bo knew that in some ways, Lauren was stronger than her, because she knew that despite having been free the whole time, she had decidedly changed for the worse during her years with the Fae. Her optimism, her moral compass, and spirit had dulled. And yet, Lauren although repressed and enslaved the whole time, had used her innate sense of dignity and grace, to shield her from the pressures that came from being a part of the Fae world.

She was startled out of her own thoughts, when the Doctor stroked her forearm soothingly. Her eyes filled with amusement and concern. Lauren quietly asked her "Penny for your thoughts?"

Bo grinned and said "My thoughts are worth a lot more than that"

Shaking her head, Lauren asked "Name your price, succubus!"

Bo reached out, and pulled until the doctor was straddling her hips. Clasping her arms firmly around Lauren's back, Bo brushed her lips softly against the doctor's, as she breathed out "A slow..deep..kiss". When she felt the doctor respond helplessly, Bo silently congratulated herself, and pushed the Doctor down until she was settled firmly between the Doctor's legs. She began kissing a wet trail down Lauren's neck, across her collarbone, and then finally took an erect pink nipple into her mouth. Feeling the Doctor's heart thrum against her lips, Bo smirked. It was her turn now. Time to pay the doctor back in kind, for the pleasure she had inflicted on the poor unsuspecting innocent succubus.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Lauren stood over her microscope, idly rubbing the necklace signifying her freedom between her fingers. She had forgotten how exhilarating it was to be free. Lauren was free to do anything now. Go on a long research trip to S. America with Bo, where she could spend the days researching exotic microbes, and the nights making sultry love to Bo, as the rain drummed a soft staccato beat on the roof of their tent. Or she could drag Bo to France, show her the louvre, before introducing Bo to French Eroticisms. The possibilities were endless. And yet she knew that she belonged here now. In the world of Fae. It was a sobering bitter sweet conclusion to come to, after years of wishing for her freedom. Yet, she knew that the human world would never present her with the opportunities to be a pioneer and a path breaker, like the Fae world did constantly and on a daily basis. It helped too that she was free now. Free to love Bo unconditionally, without any fear of retribution.

She smiled to herself, as the soft glow of memories from the previous night, warmed her heart. Images of pressing her lips against Bo's... of Bo writhing under her mouth and fingers, played sinuously in the landscape of her mind.

A throaty chuckle followed by a prolonged nasal wheeze, interrupted her pleasant reverie. Startled, Lauren looked up and saw the old druid from Bo's coronation. Rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, the old druid looked at Lauren with sharp eyes, filled with an unnerving combination of laughter and intellect. The doctor stared back unflinchingly, with distrust written all over her face.

Unfazed the old man smiled and said "Yes..You both ARE very much in love aren't you?"

Arching an eyebrow elegantly, Lauren completely ignored his question and asked "Who are you?"

Clutching his staff tighter, the old man looked calculatedly at Lauren before answering "I am known by many names..but you may call me Duarteth"

Dipping her head slightly in acknowledgment, Lauren asked coolly "What do you want with me, Duarteth?"

Throwing his head back, Duarteth laughed loudly "Ohhh! You are a cool one, aren't you doctor? All the better..For that means you'll do exceedingly well for what I have in mind for you"

Clenching her fists, Lauren swallowed her fear. This was the very druid who had subtly engineered Bo's coronation. And here he was. In her lab. Threatening the safety of the only sanctuary she had found, in her many years of captivity under the Fae. She continued in an even voice "And what is it that you have in mind for me exactly?"

Duarteth rubbed the head of his staff, and grinned cheekily at Lauren "All in good time. All in good time Lauren...But first i'll need you to trust me"

In a voice tense with anger, Lauren spoke "And why should i trust you? Don't think for one moment, that i didn't even notice that it was you, who made sure that Bo would get crowned"

The grin on Duarteth's face didn't dim one bit. He said flippantly "Oh! You overestimate the capabilities of this old man, doctor!"

Finally, losing her cool, Lauren replied hotly "Do not insult my intelligence. I know exactly what i saw"

The smile on Duarteth's face faded slowly. He looked appraisingly at Lauren, before ducking his head slightly in an almost reverent manner "I apologize doctor..you are not..entirely wrong"

Lauren drew closer to Duarteth "I don't care who you are..but know this..threaten Bo, and i will come at you with everything i have"

Smiling unconcernedly, Duarteth waved his hand dismissively "Alright then!"

Now bristling with impatience, Lauren said "You still haven't told me why you are here. In my lab"

Smacking his hand on his forehead, Duarteth said "Oh yes of course! Well..Remember those artefacts that you had..er.."Borrowed" from the light fae? The ones you gave to Bo to force the conclave between the light and the dark?"

Lauren froze eyes wide in horror. Duarteth chuckled and turned away, bending over to peer comically into Lauren's microscope. He murmured "Oooooh! Will you look at that? I have never seen such a high count of WBCs in an elf's blood before"

Snatching the slide out of the microscope, Lauren growled "If you are here to blackmail me, know that it won't work. Bo is in charge now. Thanks to you. And i am sure given the way things have turned out she will be willing to pardon me"

Duarteth smiled innocently up at Lauren, as he leaned back, elbow resting comfortably against the table edge. Shaking his head solemnly, he said "You continue to misunderstand me Lauren. Tell me.. You do remember the Staff of the druid Emrys do you not, amongst the list of artefacts you borrowed?"

Frowning, Lauren replied tersely "Yes. What about it?"

Duarteth sighed before stretching his arms above his head and letting out a fake yawn "Well..where do i start? Its such a long story.."

Annoyed, Lauren narrowed her eyes and said pointedly "I have all the time in the world to hear your story..and the story behind why you engineered Bo's coronation"

Sighing in mock disappointment, Duarteth said "Young people these days..so impatient. In my time, we would have been beaten black and blue for such impatience..at least buy me a cup of coffee?". The druid peered innocently with a hopeful expression at Lauren.

Feeling herself inexplicably melting at the old man's antics, Lauren's lips pulled up fractionally "No old man. The story. Now"

Letting out an unhappy sigh, the druid hopped on to the pristine lab table, and picked up a pipette. "Well..first tell me what you know about druids"

Lauren said "They are little more than chemists..They mix stuff and make potions to cure the fae..take Massimo for example.."

Jumping abruptly from the table, Duarteth snarled "do NOT take his name..he was no druid..you know nothing of druids..if you are going by his example"

Curiosity piqued, Lauren said smoothly "Tell me then..who are the druids?"

Looking away from her with anger still blazing in his eyes, Duarteth said "We are an ancient order..even older than the Fae themselves..In recent years, our numbers have dwindled..making us seek the protection of the fae, in fear of total extinction..but we were not always like this..once we were the most powerful beings to walk this earth"

Pausing in his story, Duarteh looked apprehensively at the doctor. Lauren nodded intrigued, silently encouraging the druid to continue"

The druid sighed and continued "A long time ago..ages and eons before you were born..there existed a great druid..his name was emrys..He was considered the very incarnation of all magic..he travelled the world, performing wonders, as he stood witness to the passing of many centuries..to the ancients greeks he was prometheus, to the romans he was Antony...until at last he came to great Britain, where he was known by the name..Merlin.."

Lauren looked aghast at this news "Merlin was a druid?"

Smiling sadly, Duarteth said "The greatest of us all"

The doctor took in Duarteths face, which had transformed in an instant from youthful and cheeky to sad and withdrawn. Coming to a realization, the doctor breathed out disbelievingly "You knew him..you have met him"

Rolling his eyes, Duarteth chuckled gently and said "Yes i did. We are a race blessed with exceptionally long life..there are very few things that can kill us, which makes us essentially immortals"

Lauren looked dumb founded at Duarteh. The old druid stared back seriously at her "Which brings us back to, i suppose to the question of, why his staff sent out the biggest burst of magic, i have felt in years when you touched it.."

Reeling back, Lauren took a step away from the druid "What? What do you mean?"

Smiling almost gently, the old druid said "I suspect that you handled the staff without gloves only now. Knowing full well that your need to not have your fingerprints on the staff were no longer needed. Since the light Fae would know the minute they saw the artefacts in Bo's hands, that you were the thief"

Lauren clutched the edge of the table and stared down at the druid with fear in her eyes "What do you want with me?"

The druid peered back at her, as if he was examining a fruit off the produce section, wondering whether or not to buy it. "I don't know yet Lauren..but i suppose time will tell..it all really depends on whether or not you set much store by prophecies"

Lauren gasped disbelievingly "Prophecies?!"

Duarteth straightened abruptly and smiled cheerfully "Well now that's a story for another day..A day which involves coffee and donuts preferrably..Will you look at the time? I need to eat. Its lunch time..Well then, see you around doctor!"

Before Lauren could stop him, the druid had walked out of the door. The doctor ran after him calling out his name. But when she rounded the corner and looked beyond the doorframe, the corridor stood silent, and eerily empty

* * *

 **A/N: Please do review! Please..please.. Pretty please? And yes, i am shameless**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Sorry guys! RL sucks. Been extremely busy lately. Hope to update again sometime this week :)

* * *

Lauren gave the pasta sauce a quick stir and set it to simmer. Wiping her hands dry on the towel, she glanced up at the clock.

10 o'clock. Bo was late for dinner. Sighing to herself, Lauren surmised glumly that Bo was probably out having a 'succubus meal' instead of the paltry human meal waiting for her at home. Crossing the floor, she went in to her study and sat down on her newly acquired leather sofa. Comforted by the smell of leather and books, Lauren began to examine that one problem, which had led to their break up that very first time.

She wondered if it was right to want to have a monogamous relationship with Bo. Even if she were to find a solution to Bo's feeding problem, wouldn't she be putting Bo's health at risk, by forcing her on a restricted diet, which consisted of Lauren and Lauren alone? When Bo had asked her that eventful night, whether she was ok with Bo feeding on others, she had said.. she had to be. She had also told the Valkyrie that she understood Bo's need to feed that day when both the succubus and the wolf broke her favourite microscope that day in her clinic. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

Her childhood had been happy. Filled with dreams of finding a true love, who would be her muse and her inspiration, as she set about conquering the scientific world. And she had found true love. She had found Bo. Lauren's life revolved completely around Bo.

And Lauren wondered if that wasn't the actual problem. The fact that she had no one else other than Bo, to satisfy her emotional needs. Sure, she had Dyson. But they both knew that despite their newfound friendship, it was Bo who would always come first. She wondered if her problem was that she had no one else to call her own friend. Someone whose loyalty would be to her first, if not hers alone.

Sighing Lauren examined her long fingers intertwined delicately on her lap. She needed a friend, and that was unfortunately a problem she couldn't solve right away. But she could figure out if she wanted to solve Bo's feeding predicament right now.

Letting her mind go down the road of all possibilities Lauren wondered, what if she did solve the problem, but then her solution stopped working? Just like the injections, which she had used in their earlier days. Would their relationship be able to survive the heartbreak of Bo going from faithful to unfaithful, again? And what if Bo didn't want her feeding problem solved? What if Bo didn't want to be faithful to Lauren? What would Lauren do then? Should she interpret it as Bo's biological nature, or her unwillingness to commit to Lauren?

Raising her eyes to the ceiling, she examined the whorls and grains on the wooden rafters. Allowing her mind to drift, Lauren made herself relax. Stretching her body, Lauren began methodically working on relaxing each body part from her toes up to her neck. Finished with the task, Lauren grinned wryly to herself.

She should be focussing on finding answers to who the druid was, and what he meant by insinuating that she somehow possessed magical powers, instead of focussing on her problems with her lonely existence in the Fae world. Lauren frowned. But wasn't that the problem in the first place? Both Bo and her, always let themselves be carried away by whatever problem needed fixing at the moment, and neglected the problems in their relationship, until it was too late to fix.

Nodding determinedly, Lauren decided that she needed to talk to Bo. She needed to share her fears and problems with Bo. If the answers she needed from Bo turned out to be what she wasn't looking for, then Lauren would need to decide on what she needed to do next. It was high time for her to start carving out her own space in life. She could no longer afford to have everything she did revolve around Bo. That path led to costly mistakes like deciding to turn herself into a conduit. But that didn't mean she didn't want Bo in her life. She did. She badly wanted to share her life with Bo. And she hoped beyond all reason that Bo would want the same things she did.

Closing her eyes, Lauren felt herself sliding into a fitful sleep, filled with nightmares of a life without Bo.

xx-xx-xx-xx-

Bo jammed the keys into the ignition. Feeling the Camaro come to life, Bo let her head fall against the steering wheel. She hated this. She absolutely hated feeling like this.

The blond whom she had just 'fed' from wasn't Lauren. No matter how hard she tried to picture Lauren, every time the woman had moved inside her, Bo's heart had stubbornly refused. The hot mouth against hers had lacked the doctors soft firmness, the arm holding her had lacked the adoration of the doctors embrace, and the heart racing beneath her palm lacked the strong soulful cadence of the doctors heartbeat.

As if the encounter wasn't repulsive by itself, what made it worse was the fact that the tryst had occurred in the Dahl. Dyson had known the minute she came out of the cellar of what had transpired. He had looked away his jaw twitching in disapproval. As she left the Dahl, when she had turned to wave goodbye, she wasn't entirely sure whether the glare she had received from the wolfman was because of his jealousy, or his protectiveness over Lauren.

Groaning out loud, Bo knew that she was going to absolutely hate facing Lauren tonight. How was she supposed to walk into their home, smelling like another woman, and act normal? Maybe Lauren was right about her needing her own space to take her feeds to. Maybe moving in was a mistake. Was she right in putting Lauren through this? Was it right of her to ask so much from the woman she professed to love? Laying her head back against the seat, Bo wondered to herself, if she could ever stop being the selfish one in their relationship. She wanted to give Lauren everything and instead ended up taking so much from her. Feeling a lonely tear slide across her cheek, Bo wiped it away impatiently.

No. She wouldn't succumb to self-pity. It was time she found a solution to this problem. She wasn't going to give way to her biology. Fuck biology! She had managed to be faithful to Lauren that first time with those injections. She would find a way to stay faithful to Lauren again. Even if that involved years of learning how to control her appetite, she wasn't going to give Lauren up and what they had, without one hell of a fight. It was time she spoke to Lauren about this stupid curse of hers. She wasn't going to let Lauren repress her sadness, and put her in the position of asking for a break again when it became too much to handle.

Revving the Camaro, she quickly put the car in reverse and sped away home to her beloved doctor.

-xx-xx-xx-xx-

The dark gloomy greyscape of her nightmares abruptly shifted to a white soft feathery light. Lauren felt like she was floating on a cloud with a soft feather caressing her lips. Smiling, Lauren turned her face wanting to feel the feather slide against her cheek. A cool breeze caressed her ears, and carried with it a beloved voice, whispering her name over and over again.

"Lauren…Lauren…wake up baby"

A sigh escaped Lauren's parted lips before she felt a warm tongue glide against her own, and a taste she could never seem to get enough of, spread across her palate. Waking up to this heady sensation, Lauren blinked until warm chocolate eyes filled with laughter and love, came into focus.

She felt herself being lifted bridal style by the succubus, and submitted willingly again as Bo swooped down and gave her a love drenched kiss. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself sitting across Bo's lap on the sofa. The succubus shifted her hand from Laurens waist, to tenderly support the back of Lauren's head, as she ghosted her lips across Lauren's, and then deepened the kiss to the point of delirium. Flooded with arousal, Lauren whimpered, and ran a hand through Bo's hair wanting to pull her closer. A strange sensation on her hand distracted her from enjoying Bo's kiss fully. A drop of water ran from Bo's wet hair and trickled down Lauren's palm. Pulling back from the kiss, the doctor examined the succubus for the first time since awakening.

Bo was wrapped in her white fluffy bathrobe. Her skin smelling of Lauren's favourite body wash, and cheeks beautifully pink from a hot shower and their recent kissing.

Placing her palm against a sliver of skin left uncovered just below Bo's neck, Lauren said "You showered?"

Rubbing her nose against Lauren's, Bo kissed the doctors cheek. "I came home and saw you sleeping in your study. You looked so adorable that I didn't want to wake you just then" she said squeezing the doctor's waist playfully.

Lauren blushed and turned to look at the clock. It was 11 o'clock. Remembering abruptly why Bo was so late, Lauren got up no longer comfortable with Bo's proximity. But not wanting to put her girlfriend ill at ease, she smiled down warmly and held out a hand. "You're very late. Long day at work? Are you hungry? I made us some dinner"

The doctor saw Bo swallow convulsively, before she took the doctors hand and stood up. With a smile that didn't quite reach Bo's eyes, the succubus said "I know. Smells amazing"

Lauren hated the sadness she saw in Bo's eyes. Rubbing reassuring circles on the back of Bo's hand, she kissed her cheek tenderly "I am glad you're home. C'mon. Let's go eat"

Bo smiled back down at her gratefully and nodded. The two of them crossed over to the kitchen. Lauren moved to the stove and added the finishing touches to her pasta. Feeling arms wrap around her waist, and a kiss being placed on her shoulder, Lauren relaxed back into Bo's warm comforting embrace and smiled.

"I can't believe you made spaghetti and meatballs. I thought you would've made something more Frenchy and upscale"

Lauren smirked "Well I was wondering if I should do coq au vin...but then I thought it would be better to have a typical homemade' dinner. And there no better dish which screams domesticity than spaghetti and meatballs...also, I would have made more of an effort, if we were on our second or third date..pulled out all the stops and all that..but now that I've you all locked down..i don't need to bother with all the fancy French-y stuff anymore"

Bo responded to Lauren's teasing with a light nip to her ear "Can't argue with that..you do have me locked down..but don't think that you can sit back and just relax for even a minute…you've no idea of the world of trouble you've signed up for, Lewis"

Lauren turned around in Bo's arms and smiled. Placing a gentle kiss on Bo's smiling lips she said "Bring it succubus"

Bo smiled back and kissed her once more, before releasing Lauren. The succubus turned to grab cutlery, wineglasses and some candles, before sauntering away to set the table. Lauren silently watched her girlfriend as she plated up dinner, loving the domestic rhythm which they had so easily settled into.

Making her way to the table, Lauren laid down the plates and said quietly "Dig in"

Bo gave Lauren her usual chipmunk smile, and eagerly started eating. Moaning in appreciation, she said "This is delicious babe"

Lauren smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. The two of them ate silently, partly because they were both famished and partly because they were unsure how to bring up the elephant in the room - Bo's recent tryst.

Bo set her fork down on her clean plate, and watched the doctor out of the corner of her eye. A slight crease had appeared between the doctors eyebrows, and her mouth had turned down in the slightest of frowns. Bo knew what that meant. Lauren was wondering how to broach some topic.

Waiting for the doctor to finish, she smiled gently and said "Let me get the dishes babe. Why don't you go relax on the couch? I'll bring up the wine"

Lauren smiled gratefully and nodded. Bo began rinsing the plates. Countless days of watching the doctor wash her plates methodically, had made Bo familiar with how the doctor liked her dishes done. Bo replicated the process effortlessly as she thought about what she wanted to ask Lauren. She hated the fact that Lauren was thinking so hard about, how she wanted to say whatever was on her mind to Bo. She wanted Lauren to always feel safe enough to tell Bo anything.

Stacking the dishes perfectly to dry out, Bo dried her hands on the towel, and grabbed the wine bottle. She turned and quietly observed Lauren gazing absently into the fireplace. The amber of the dancing flames creating a beautiful kaleidoscopic reflection in Lauren's eyes. Sighing with adoration, Bo knew that she was more than ready to fight for this relationship. Lauren was everything. Even thinking about a life without Lauren was unbearably painful.

Making her way to the back of the sofa, Bo ran a loving hand down Lauren's hair, and topped Laurens glass with a cheerful "Here you go!"

Smiling, she set the bottle down on the coffee table, and sat down on the sofa facing Lauren in their favourite pose - With legs touching, bodies fully facing each other, and eyes locked on to each other. Running a hand down Lauren's thigh, Bo said softly "I love coming back home to you"

Loving the way Lauren's eyes lit up at her statement, Bo leaned forwards and kissed her.

Lauren put her glass down on the table and sought out Bo's hand. Pushing her fingers against Bo's, she said "Well since this seems to be a time for sappy confessions, I must say that my favourite part of the day, which I was looking forward to all day today, is us sitting right here right now..relaxing at home, with each other.."

Bo's heart skipped a beat. "I think if we keep doing more sappy confessions I'll have to take you to bed doctor..so why don't we save them for later..after we discuss whatever you've on your mind"

Bo saw Lauren hesitate and look away. Soothingly, running a hand down Laurens thigh she said "Babe…look at me.." She waited patiently for amber eyes to meet her own "I know that in the past I've over-reacted and walked away before letting you explain your side of the story..like after we met in Evony's mansion or the so called "spy bang""

Bo smiled wryly at Lauren "I can't tell you how much I regretted being an ass both those times..because if I had stayed back to just hear what you had to say, we wouldn't have had to spend so much time apart"

Chuckling lightly at Laurens wide eyes, Bo stroked Lauren's cheek "So this is me..promising to not overreact and always hear out whatever you've got on your mind fully in future..Lauren, I want you to always feel safe with me..i want you to feel safe enough to tell me anything without worrying about how I am going to react."

Watching the doctor gulp nervously, Bo waited patiently for Lauren to speak. "Bo..its not completely your fault..i'm way too secretive at times...i should've told you right away, both those times, about why I was doing things which you didn't like.." Lauren smiled crookedly at Bo "Today, I realized that I keep too many things to myself when I should be speaking to you about whatever it is that's bothering me.."

The doctor paused and looked at Bo fearfully. Bo nodded encouragingly. The doctor continued "And its not really fair of me to let all my problems creep up and then have them explode on your face without any warning..so i kind of decided that I'm gonna be more open going forwards, ok? I think we both need to be"

Bo bit her lip and smiled "I agree completely..and considering the fact that we've things with potential world ending consequences blowing up our faces on a daily basis..i propose that we talk about us, our relationship first, before moving on to address whatever the hell needs fixing at that moment"

Lauren smiled and raised her glass "Seconded…so who's gonna go first..me..or you?"

Bo bit her lip and said "I'll start..because I can kinda guess what's on your mind..and because I'm the problem.."

The doctor interrupted her "Bo! You're not the problem! You have a problem..there's a difference "

Smiling sadly, Bo said "But me being a succubus is a problems isn't it Lauren? My dumb biology..is what has you upset isn't it?"

The succubus watched the doctor's eyes gloss over. Lauren quickly set her glass down before moving to straddle Bo quickly on the couch. Bo's breath caught and her lips parted in expectation of a kiss that never came. Instead Lauren hugged her close to her chest and dropped a kiss on top of Bo's head. The succubus instantly relaxed at the feeling of the doctor's fast heartbeat. She heard the doctor speak from above "I love you Bo. You're perfect in my eyes. I love you for who you are, and that includes being a sexy succubus. You're not the problem…I don't want you to ever feel that way..understand?"

Feeling relief tear through her chest, Bo smiled and nodded against Lauren's chest

Lauren sighed and pulled back to gaze into Bo's eyes, she said quietly "But I can't say that I enjoy the fact that you've to feed on others"

Feeling like a stone had dropped into her stomach, Bo felt air leave her lungs. She said hoarsely "I hate that I've to feed on others..i hate that no matter how hard I try to pick out only blond women, so I can have an easier time visualizing your face…I still can't..because none of them are you Lauren..none of them touch me like you do..none of them love me like you do..and I feel broken inside after every time I touch someone who isn't you.."

Wiping a lone tear that had escaped Lauren's eyes, Bo said the one thing she had been wanting to say since she had entered their home "I'm sorry Lauren"

The doctor grabbed her in a tight hug again, both of them crying silently. Lauren muttered quietly "Its ok. Its ok..i love you..its ok"

Bo felt her heart clench at the doctors easy forgival. She spoke, her words still muffled from being buried against Lauren's chest "I promise I'll find a way to be monogamous..i'm going to start training myself on how to build endurance between feeds..i..i know it's a lot to ask baby, but I need some time to get good enough to be faithful to you..please Lauren..just give me some time"

Lauren pulled back and grabbed the back of Bo's head to kiss her hard. Pulling back she said "You're not going to starve yourself Bo Dennis..You are the queen..you need to be strong..we can find a solution together if you want to learn how to be monogamous..but bo..are you sure this is what you really want?"

Feeling her heart shatter at the hidden implications of Lauren's question, Bo said "How can you even ask me that Lauren? Of course I want to be faithful to you..do you think that I'm hiding behind my biology to justify being unfaithful to you?"

Lauren huffed and made as if to get up and move away. Bo seized her hips and prevented her from getting up. She said in a more quiet tone "Lauren. In case I haven't made myself clear enough already, let me say it again..i love YOU..ONLY YOU..you're everything Lauren..i've already told you that I won't be able to take it if you leave me again..so tell me what did you mean by that question..and I promise I'll try my best to understand why you think I actually want anyone else other than you touching me"

Watching the doctor looking back at her fearfully, Bo shook her head "Just say it baby..so we can put this behind us.." Lauren sighed "It's just that..well..do you remember that time you refused to heal after you had that sword run through you? And then you chose Dyson to heal with..in my clinic?"

Bo swallowed nervously and nodded. The doctor continued with irritation in her voice "I know that we weren't together at that time..but Bo? You kissed me..you kissed me before you went to rescue Kenzi from Hels door..and then you have extremely loud sex with Dyson..that too in my clinic? Its just that..when we weren't together you didn't really care that I was right there, and had no problem parading your lovers in front of me..i mean Tamsin! Really? And..and Mark? You didn't care that I knew back then about all your lovers, so why would you care now?"

Reeling from the ire in Lauren's voice, Bo said quietly "I went through as many as I could, because I was desperate to find what I had with you..i tried so desperately with Tamsin, Dyson, everyone..because I already liked them right? And they liked me back.. Maybe if I had sex with them it would come close to what I had with you..but it didn't..every time I was with someone searching desperately for at least a taste of what we had..nothing..and you..you were so cold..so unavailable..and never once told me why you put Evony before me! But once you did, I made love to you and then asked you to be mine again remember?"

Lauren sighed and made to get up. Frowning as she found Bo's arms wrapped firmly around her waist, she looked into Bo's eyes. Wanting to soothe the fear she saw there, she said "Relax sweetheart..i just need some space to walk and yell..just because we're fighting now, doesn't mean I am leaving you..i still fully intend on letting you take me to bed tonight"

Feeling her fear leave her body, Bo relaxed her arms and then looked quizzically at Lauren, when she made no move to get up. The doctor said quietly "I trust us Bo..i trust us to get through this fight and every other fight we might have in future..do you?"

Completely adoring the doctor at the moment, Bo smiled and nodded "Yes..i do."

Lauren smiled and got up. Pacing around the length of the room she said "Good…so to recap…you had sex with everyone because you missed me and couldn't have sex with me? How is it possible that you missed out the neon green signal I've been sending you all this time..that I was yours to take and make love to?"

Bo ran her fingers through her hair "In what world do you think I can treat having sex with you as a one-time thing? I'm incapable of it..in case you've forgotten, one-time sex with you makes me do crazy things..like make you jealous by dating Dyson…or waking up your girlfriend who's in a coma..only recently did I get my head screwed back on the right way, and ask you to be mine again during Z's dumb party"

Smiling slightly, Lauren said "Can't believe that the big bad succubus was afraid of lil old me"

Glaring at the doctor, Bo said "Believe it baby..you have the power to shred my heart into tiny pieces anytime you like.." Sighing she said "So..trust me..i've never enjoyed touching anyone who isn't you..and now that we're together, touching anyone else is pure torture..when I would much rather be at home, making love to you"

Watching the doctors eyes soften, Bo opened her arms "I think I'm done fighting for the day. Get back in here"

Shaking her head in amusement, Lauren walked back and settled back snugly against Bo. She said in a quiet voice "If I could find a solution to your feeding problem, would you be willing to try it out"

Bo snorted and rolled her eyes "Duh..yes!"

Running her fingers along Bo's forearm, she said quietly "I just have one rule..if whatever I make stops working, like those darned injections.. then you tell me right away..so we can figure out what to do next ok? No surprises"

Nodding her head Bo said "Done. Anything else?"

Sighing, Lauren turned to face Bo and bit her lip. Bo smiled back softly at her "Go for it baby"

Surprised when the doctor abruptly grabbed her in a hug, she said "Ok..now I'm worried..what is it?"

Letting go of Bo, the doctor seized both of Bo's hands "I love you Bo..you know that right? And I love the fact that my work has really helped you out of tight spots..but i.."

Wondering where on earth this was going, Bo nodded for Lauren to continue. The doctor frowned and bit her lip "My entire life revolves around you Bo..and I've loved devoting every part of me..my heart, my body and my work to you..but sweetheart, that really isn't fair to you..its too much of a burden for you to bear..and its also dangerous because it makes me do crazy things like inject myself with an untested serum to make me Fae..so I realized that I need to start looking outside our family for some friends..i mean as much as I love Dyson and Vex, they are your friends first..i think I need to find myself again..i need to have friends whom I can count on to have my back..i need to start working on projects which I had originally wanted to work on before I met the fae..does…does that make sense?"

Processing the information overload, Bo smiled and said "I want you to be happy Lauren..I want everyone to see how amazing and talented you are..and I want to see you receive all those awards you should've had by now..just promise me that we won't lose each other"

Lauren smiled softly at her and soothingly stroked Bo's hair "I promise Bo"

Bo smiled back and said "Good. Anything else?"

Rolling her eyes, Lauren settled back into Bo and said "You're not gonna be happy that I didn't bring it up any sooner..just remember it was you who said that we're gonna focus on us first, before moving to the things with potentially world ending consequences"

Worried now, Bo said "What happened?"

Lauren remarked casually "Remember that druid? The one who manipulated the fae into making you the queen? Well he turned up at my lab and said that I might be a druid, then something about Merlins staff, and something about a prophecy"

Bo exclaimed "What? And you tell me this now?"

Rolling her eyes, the doctor said "Your rules remember?"

Shooting her a look of pure exasperation "Lauren! What else did he say?"

Getting up from the couch, Lauren extended her hand to Bo "That's pretty much it..New rules..from now on we discuss this stuff only over breakfast..now c'mon..let's go to bed"

Gaping at the doctor, Bo said "How exactly do you expect me to focus on making love to you when you could possibly be in danger..i need to call Dyson. And Mark. And Vex!"

The succubus spluttered as the doctor merely turned and walked away, heading upstairs. Calling out to the doctors retreating back, she said "Lauren?"

Pausing midstride, the doctor turned around and said sternly with her hands on her hips "This problem is going to be there tomorrow morning too Bo! We can think about it then. Right now the only thing I care about is us..and how badly I want to throw you down on our bed, and celebrate our first night as a couple who are now officially living together..and now that you've told me you had sex with other people because you missed me, I intend on making so much love to you, that you don't miss me for the next century..so..are you coming or what?"

Bo could only gulp at the doctor's tirade. And then she forgot how to swallow altogether, as the doctor smirked at her, slowly began walking backwards, discarding one piece of clothing after the other, as she headed upstairs to their bedroom

-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

A magpie flitted across the green glen. Trees ripe with age, and with wide strong branches stood proudly, around and in the glen. Creepers hung from those branches, straining to reach the ground, creating bowery canopies, thick and large enough to hide an army of horses. A blue pond twinkled merrily in the distance, and an ancient cobbled road wove its way through the glen. Weeds and grass hid the pathway. Only those who knew of its existence would know where to look and find it.

And find it, did the old man, bent over his stick, as he made his solitary way down the path, past the bowery canopy, and then past the merry blue pond, until he reached the end of the road. Resting a wizened gnarled hand on his back, the old man straightened up, and waved his staff over thin air. Examining miles and miles of forests in front of him, the old man stroked his beard and hummed to himself thoughtfully. And then with a sudden confidence, the old man slashed his staff through the air, and cried out in an arcane tongue not heard by the ears of men in millennia.

A cave appeared. Unremarkable, gray, dark and damp it appeared on the outside. But as the old man walked inside the dank interior, the walls transformed from black dreary rock to sparkling, gleaming crystals. And then the cave opened up to a grotto. And at the center of the grotto was a fountain with a lone statue in it. A proud knight astride a horse stood silent guardian over the fountain, and the silent blue robed figure sitting on the circular ledge encasing the fountain. The old man approached the figure.

The blue hood looked up, and the old man spoke softly to it "She is the one. At last after centuries of waiting, our purpose is finally fulfilled. The end of our long imprisonment draws to an end"

A melodious pleasant voice sounded from within the hood "We cannot know that. She must pass the test. Only then will we know for certain"

The old man sighed and said "And what if she fails?"

The voice lowered, filled with a terrible sadness "Then we perish, and with us all the magic in this world"

The old man and the blue hooded figure turned to look at the crystalline wall of the caves. But the walls were no longer reflecting the knight in the fountain. They now showed instead the image of a naked blond woman entwined within the embrace of a brunette. The first rays of dawn crept up slowly over the figure of the blond woman until it finally fell upon her face. Her eyes opened in that instant, the irises of her amber eyes flashing a bright neon green.

* * *

Please leave a review if you're still following the story. It will let me know if i should keep working on this or abandon it. Hope you like the story so far. Cheers! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The camera sitting hidden, atop a low hanging brazier had been recording an empty corridor for the past 6 months. The guard responsible for monitoring the video feeds, had long lost interest in checking that screen, because nothing ever happened in that corridor. It was always empty, save for one lone janitor who would at times, when the mood struck, show up to clean the corridor. No, the guard was more interested in watching other screens. Screens which showed the comings and goings of visitors to Ninghrams chambers. Visitors, who were always either pretty, or carrying copious amounts of concealed cash.

He was more interested in those who visited the royal throne room. The wolf was not as frequent a visitor as he had anticipated. The queen was holding her own against the court leeches, and that made the guard proud.

So, it was no surprise on one dark night, to see the guard chomping on his doughnut, with eyes glued onto a screen showing a scantily clad woman entering Ninghram's offices. And it was no surprise that when the guard bent down to retrieve a fallen napkin, that the neglected screen suddenly switched from showing an empty corridor to an eerie old man standing in the corridor.

The man looked up, his steely gaze peering beyond the rim of his wide crooked hat. His gaze instantly landed upon the hidden camera, almost as if he knew exactly where it was. With a quiet Hmpph, he jerked his chin, and the screen showed an empty corridor once more. When the guard sat back up and wiped away the remaining crumbs of doughnut from his suit, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. But strange things were nevertheless happening that night, in the royal treasury, unknown to the guard, and unseen by all fae.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Lauren sat in the kitchen island, nursing a hot cup of coffee, as her eyes traced over the attractive contours of the succubus' back. Her girlfriend was facing away from her, slaving over the stove in a quest to make the perfect apology pancake.

Smirking slightly as she sipped her coffee, the doctor recollected the happenings of the morning. The two of them had woken up together, arms and legs entwined, and utterly satiated and rested. The happiness of seeing Bo, first thing in the morning, never paled and was something the doctor was becoming more and more habituated to. And of course, the succubus had been equally happy watching and waiting, for the doctor to wake up. The doctor was also quickly learning that a happy succubus in the morning, meant a frisky succubus.

After enjoying a quick romp in bed, Lauren being the consummate professional that she was, had set about getting ready for work. Only to be distracted by the succubus, hoping for an encore performance, at every turn - when she got into the shower, when she got out of the shower, when she went to get dressed, when she tried drying her hair. At every turn, Bo was there. Always frisky. Always handsy. Until Lauren had silently shot her a glare, which had only ended up turning Bo on even more. Only the threat of, no sex for a week, had succeeded in getting the succubus to back down, and hastily search for ways to apologize for interfering with Lauren's iron-clad morning routine.

And so there they were. Bo apologizing, by slaving over breakfast, while Lauren went upstairs to get ready again. Because thanks to a certain succubus, her lipstick had gotten smudged, her perfect hair mussed, and her favourite shirt missing a few buttons in places which left little to imagination of what had taken place earlier.

Waiting for the pancake to brown on one side, Lauren saw the succubus surreptitiously sneak a glance at her. Realizing that she was being watched, Bo turned back around and blushed. No longer able to pretend that she was angry, Lauren got up and strode over to Bo, wrapping her up in a warm embrace. The succubus instantly relaxed. Lauren placed a gentle kiss on the underside of her jaw and whispered quietly "Smells amazing"

Bo grinned happily and asked "Yeah?"

Chuckling, Lauren placed a kiss on Bo's cheek and said "Yep! You've been holding out on me. I had no idea you could cook"

Bo turned around and fingered the lines of Lauren's blazer, where it parted in the middle to reveal Lauren's crisp white shirt. Sighing and glumly wishing for Lauren to be wearing nothing underneath the blazer, she said "I may have watched a couple of cooking shows when we took our "break". Kinda had this plan that I would casually invite you over for dinner someday as friends, bowl you over with my amazing cooking, get you into bed, and then nudge you in the morning towards resuming our relationship"

Feeling her heart melt into metaphorical mush, Lauren kissed the tip of Bo's nose "You're sweet" Gathering her into a warm hug and lightly swaying, she muttered "And slightly diabolical..but for some insane reason I think I kinda like that"

Feeling Bo chuckle lightly, Lauren smiled and turned her head to burrow against Bo's neck. Bo rested her head on Lauren's neck and then sighed. Parting slightly, she said "It's getting late, and I don't want to screw up your schedule today any more than I already have". Rolling her eyes at Lauren's amused glance, she said "Go sit. I'll bring up the pancakes"

Lauren went to sit, and mentally began measuring Bo's waist for an apron, which she knew she was going to be ordering online the minute she got a couple of minutes free during work. She was so lost in a haze of Bo in nothing but an apron, that she completely missed the succubus making her way over to the table, rolling her eyes in amusement at Lauren's dreamy expression, and setting down a plate filled with pancakes before her.

Bo waved her hand vigorously in front of Lauren, cheekily saying "Earth to Lauren", snapping her out of her naked Bo daydream. The doctor chuckled lightly before digging into her pancakes. The succubus began eating too, and watched Lauren eating pensively.

Unsure of how to bring up the topic of Lauren and the druid, Bo said softly "What are your plans for the day?"

The doctor smiled and said "The clinic as usual. I have a fascinating John Doe to study today. Admitted last week. In peak physical condition. Patient was fine one minute, and the next he seems to have just slipped into a coma…now, I think its probably heptitia sclerosisis..the fae version of.."

Sensing that Lauren was about to go off into a scientific ramble, Bo interrupted "Does the patient have anything to do with the druid?"

Interrupted mid-rant, Lauren sighed and said "No. Bo..Let's not make this into a big deal..the druid obviously wants something from us…let's wait for him to make the next move"

Incensed, Bo cried out disbelievingly "Wait for him to make the next move? Lauren! His first move was to make me queen..his second move was to visit you in your lab, and tell you that you are probably the next merlin..this guy moves fast! For all we know, his next move might be to kidnap you, just like Massimo, and take you some place far away, where I can't find you.."

Wanting to calm the succubus down, Lauren reached out and laid her palm over the back of Bo's hand "Ok! Ok..i get it..i'll look into it today, okay? I promise"

Shooting Lauren a glum look, Bo said "Honey…I love you..but please don't try and handle me..tell me what it is that you plan on doing exactly, and I'll join you, so we can look into this together..should we look into Trick's library? Do you know any fae we can contact, who might be able to tell us more about this guy? You know what? Let's call Dyson.."

Squeezing Bo's hand, Lauren said quietly "Bo…You can't do that. Whatever needs to be done, I'll do it alone.."

Shooting Lauren a glare, Bo said tightly "I know that you're more than capable Lauren. But I am sure that you can use my help for something…I am not completely useless you know.."

Shaking her head Lauren said "It's not that I think you're useless honey..i have always thought that your skill sets of interrogation are far superior to mine, and complement my science skills perfectly..i just meant that you're the queen Bo! You just can't drop everything to run after me"

Bo recoiled at Lauren's passionate statement. The two looked at each other silently for a minute.

Then Bo leaned forwards slightly and said quietly in a dangerous tone "No? Just watch me."

Lauren began to object "Bo!"

Bo continued, saying in a quietly serious tone "If I have to step down from the throne, to keep you safe, I'll do it without a second thought..you are always going to come first with me Lauren.."

Biting her lip to keep the tears that had sprung at Bo's sincere declaration, Lauren said quietly "I can't tell you how much that means to me Bo..But you're the best thing that has happened to the Fae. And I just can't let you walk away from your responsibilities…"

Bo began to interrupt, but Lauren held up her hand "I can take care of myself Bo..I need you to trust me..you know what? Since you're this worried, lets compromise..i'll take Dyson with me..he's a detective anyway..so its his job to investigate suspicious druids…and we'll call you the second things get dicey ok?"

Bo sighed "I don't know Lauren..i would much rather that it was me than him"

Smiling, Lauren said "Me too honey. Me too..Don't worry. I'll be fine..you need to go to work today..i heard that you're contemplating legislation to outlaw the dark fae and light fae, from preventing access to the other side to their territories..that's pretty amazing hun!"

Sighing at Lauren's attempt to change the subject, Bo said "Thanks babe..yeah, I want to make sure that despite dark and light fae not existing anymore, these guys don't try to continue holding on to their territories and start gang wars..but doing that is proving to be more difficult than I thought..because the council still thinks of itself as dark and light fae, and not as the unified council.."

Looking at the dejected expression on Bo's face, Lauren said gently "If I may suggest something?"

Bo looked up from her glum examination of her locked hands, and smiled at Lauren "Of course! Since when did you need permission?"

Chuckling, Lauren said "You need to bring change from the top down. Motivate the elders to no longer hold on to their identities as dark/light fae. Both factions fear their elders and will be quick to follow if they see the elders shedding their dark/light status..and motivating the elders is easy..Because both the light and dark fae elders have something in common… something that would motivate them far beyond their inclination to hold on to their petty differences of being light/dark"

Intrigued, Bo tilted her head and asked "And what would that be?"

Lauren nodded and said "Money…Business interests..If you make it profitable for the light and dark fae elders to start doing business with each other more than within their own factions, then I'll bet that they'll be more than willing to forget their affiliations to the dark/light, and just crossover to the other side"

Taken aback by Lauren's insight, Bo breathed out "You're right! Everyone loves a good discount..Hell, I love a good discount when I go shopping for my leather jackets..doesn't matter where I buy them, as long as they're branded..huh! this could work, Lauren! You!..You're amazing!"

Bo looked at Lauren with awe. Lauren just raised her palms up in defense and shook her head slightly "Nah..i just picked up a few stuff from my time with the Ash..i always loved politics though..i used to love reading political science books back in college, you know.."

Bo smiled at her and reached out to squeeze her hand "Don't sell yourself short." Bo paused as a sudden thought crossed her mind..biting her lip, she said "Lauren…I'm going to ask you something…and I need you to really think about it before you answer me ok?"

Lauren nodded warily. Bo smiled and said "Relax sweetheart..its nothing bad..i just think..i just think that given your skills in diplomacy, the fact that you know more about the fae than the fae themselves, and that you're just overall an absolute genius..that you would be..you would be an extremely valuable member on the Fae high council"

Feeling her heart skip a beat, Lauren asked "Bo..what are you saying?"

Smiling tentatively, Bo said "I am not asking you to be on the council because you're my girlfriend or because I want you there Lauren..i really think that you'll be amazing on the council..and that your guidance and opinions will be invaluable for the welfare of all fae..just think about it ok? You don't have to answer me right away"

Shaking her head and laughing, Lauren said "Even if I said yes, the fae elders would never allow a human to be in their council."

Bo smiled and said "Actually that's not true..ever since the first meet they've always asked about you..they expect you to be in the high council..remember, both the light and dark fae are used to seeing you behind the ash and the morrigan..they look to you for advice..but I don't want you standing behind me..i want you beside me..as an equal member on the council..the elders will agree..they are already used to their leader, whether it's the Ash or morrigan, looking to you for advice"

Stunned by what Bo was asking of her, Lauren sat back in her chair "I..of course I would love to help you Bo..but I need to put my duties at the clinic first.."

Smiling, Bo said "I know you have a lot on your plate honey..but it will be no different from how it was when you were with the Ash or Morrigan..your work at the clinic comes first..i promise to summon you, only for the most important meetings."

Sensing that Lauren was still a little reluctant, Bo sweetened the deal with what she knew would be the clincher. She said "Plus, there are definite perks to me being your employer..i'll never overwork you, or treat you as a slave..and whatever world saving matter needs to be discussed, gets talked about at work..so we can just come back home, relax and be ourselves..and talk about us and our family, over dinner and breakfast, instead of whichever big bad is the current flavour of that month"

Lauren bent forwards and placed her elbows on the table, mirroring Bo.

The succubus smiled. She knew that, just like her, the doctor was also always desperate to maximize their time together. Reaching forwards, she lightly stroked an errant strand of Lauren's hair, and tucked it behind her ear.

She said quietly "I know that this is a lot for you to take in..tell you what…think about it..you don't have to give me an answer, till after we put this entire druid thing to bed, alright? And know that, even if your answer is no..i'll more than understand, not be disappointed or hold it against you, ok? I just want you to be recognized for who you are..i want the fae world to completely understand your tremendous capabilities, and pay the dues that they owe you, Lauren…that's all"

Placing her hand over Bo's Lauren said "Bo..I love you..and I love you more for trying to reassure me, and sweeten this deal as much as possible..but there's really nothing to think about..if you need me, I am there..whether its on the Fae council, or by your side during a fight against the next great Fae villain, or at home waiting for you after a long day after work..i will always be there when you need me..if you think I can help in the fae council, then that is what I'll do..and I more than trust, that you won't keep me away from my lab unnecessarily..i know that you more than understand that my first love is, and always will be science..but I hope that you also know that even if science is my first love, you Bo..are my true love..and I would do anything for you..including ditching the lab if need be"

Bo smiled happily at Lauren, and said "Its settled then..i'll talk to the Fae elders and induct you officially into the council..i'll call you after we're done..but in the meanwhile I also really want you and Dyson, to start looking into this druid business"

Nodding her head at Bo, Lauren said "Ok. So I'll finish up at the lab by lunch today. Meet you for the afternoon session of the Fae council if your plan to induct me goes without a hitch during the morning session. And then take Dyson with me for investigating whatever leads come up after."

Bo smiled and said "Sounds like a plan. I'll catch up with you and Dyson, after I get done for the day"

Lauren smiled and said a soft 'ok'. The two women finished eating quickly, washed their dishes, and went about getting ready for their work day. Lauren stood by the door to her apartment, holding up Bo's jacket for her. Helping Bo with her jacket, Lauren turned to grab her keys from the side table. The two women looked at each other, wanting to hold on to this last moment of their shared privacy, before they would head their separate ways. After embracing each other, and murmuring words of love, the two women went outside, ready to face the world with smiles on their faces. Because they knew that more such moments of domestic bliss with the woman they loved, awaited them at the end of the day.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xxx-xxx

The throne room was in chaos.

Bo looked on. Spellbound at the fact that a gathering of elders, each over a century old, and supposed to be the wisest amongst all fae, could behave worse than schoolchildren squabbling over some toy.

Standing up determinedly, Bo slammed both her palms loudly on the table, and shouted in a dangerously commanding voice "Enough!"

The room fell silent with fear. The council members all stood unmoving, unable to look away from the iridescent blue eyes of their queen.

The succubus snarled "Sit!" and the throne room was filled with noises of chairs being pulled back hastily, and then filled with loud creaking noises at the force with which a number of overweight Fae elders sat down on their ancient rickety chairs.

Bo continued in an eery voice "Do any of you senile fools, know which objects have been stolen or not? If you do, raise your hand, and speak quickly"

No one moved. Shaking her head in exasperation, Bo continued "If you don't even know, what's been stolen, how do you know something has been stolen in the first place"

Ninghram shakily thrust his hand in the air. Bo rolled her eyes and silently prayed for patience. She sighed and said "Speak!"

Ninghram cleared his throat, and looked impressively around the room with a "I told you so" look of how inept the succubus looked at the moment for not knowing something so obvious.

Looking back at Bo, he said simpering "Your majesty! There was a spell preventing entry into the vault. Only the Ash knew what was inside the vault. But powerful Fae can tell when that spell has been tampered with. And it has been tampered with expertly. There is a subtle shift in the smell of the air around the room, which I can detect being an ancient lupa. As a matter of fact, if I hadn't been there to inspect the safety myself today morning, we may have well missed the unauthorised entry into the vault altogether"

Gritting her teeth, Bo said "What did you need to inspect the vault for Nighram?"

Examining his fingers, Ninghram said condescendingly "I had to ensure that if I am ever to turn over my family's heirlooms, then the Fae kingdom would provide adequate safety measures to guard against theft..and I wanted to ah..well evaluate the safety measures on the Ash's vault and see if that could be replicated at my family's vault at the factory warehouse…but considering that the government is not even able to keep its own valuables safe, I wonder how they plan to protect mine?"

Bo smiled eerily at Ninghram "I thank you for bringing this to our attention Elda..And I also understand your concern regarding the safety of your family heirlooms..which is why I will personally come to your house, inspect and take into custody all your family heirlooms"

Not allowing Ninghram to interrupt, Bo continued in an eerily dangerous tone "I am sure you understand elda, that if it had been anyone else other than you, who had discovered that the spell to the Ash's vault had been tampered with, they would be subject to an intense investigation? Their residence would have been searched to ensure that the stolen artefacts were not in their possession? Consider my volunteering to come to your house to take custody, as a personal favour..given my ..ah..high regard for you"

Ninghram swallowed and nodded. In one fell move, Bo had taken away all his bargaining chips for usurping the throne someday. All the artefacts he could've used to overthrow her, would now belong to Bo. He would now have to ingratiate himself with her, if he ever hoped for a chance to see his family's possessions again. But more than this he feared that when Bo raided his house, all the bribes he had taken would be exposed, and he would be imprisoned. He was now truly cornered and his time at the Fae council was now at an end.

Evony sensing that her rival's star had fallen, smirked and went for the kill "Come now Ninghram..you know what the queen will find once she raids your house..all those baubles you've been taking, to actively prevent the queen from unifying the dark and light fae, and maybe even take the fae throne yourself? if you 'fess up now, maybe the queen will go easy on you"

An old light elder by the name of Gohamir spoke up "What's this? Bribes? This is an outrage! Both light and dark fae law, state that council elders found guilty of graft, must be put to death". The table exploded into angry murmurs agreeing with what Gohamir had said.

Bo waited for the murmurs to die down and then turned to silently stare down Nighram. Shaking visibly, Ninghram now sank to his feet on the floor "Your highness! I..I am your most LOYAL servant..i only took those bribes to identify your enemies..to know who it was that planned to overthrow you."

He made as if to crawl over to Bo's throne. Bo held up a hand and stopped him "I do not care about what the dark and light fae laws were..the dark and light fae no longer exist..and therefore their laws don't either"

Nighram looked up with tears of relief "Your highness..you are most merciful..i am your loyal servant forever..you are magnificient.."

Bo snarled at him "Shut up! I'm not doing this for you..i am doing this because this is what I truly believe in..human law does not allow corrupt politicians to remain in power. They are imprisoned..i propose a similar sentence…a lifetime ban from politics for Nighram, and a century of rigorous imprisonment. Does the fae council agree?"

Voices from all around the table murmured in assent. Bo looked to the door, and spoke quietly. Pointing to Ninghram, she spoke "Take him away"

Ignoring Nighram's cries as he was led away from the council, Bo spoke "We have more important issues to discuss. How do we identify what has been stolen? There is no previous surviving Ash we can speak to. Is there a catalog?"

Evony smirked "Indeed there is. A human catalog. By the name of Dr. Lauren Lewis"

Bo looked at her aghast. "Yes of course! You're right."

Placing an elbow on the table, Evony leaned attractively with her chin in her hand and looked at Bo from downturned lashes "There is also one more thing which has now come up unexpectedly that we'll need to now discuss, your lusciousness"

Frowning in annoyance, Bo said "What's that?"

Evony smirked and sat back straight in her chair. Looking around the room haughtily, she said "Now that that fae version of a lizard is gone, we need to talk about who will replace his seat on the council. I for one, am absolutely appalled and bored out of my wits from listening to this rabble all day..i want a more unbiased reasonable and logical voice on the council.."

Turning now, to look directly into Bo's eyes, she smirked and said "I vote for Dr. Lauren Lewis"

Stunned, Bo looked back at her.

An ancient light woman snorted "She is human"

Dyson growled "And she cured you of your abdominal rash. You know very well how invaluable the Ash considered her counsel to be, Elda Hassaret"

Bo nodded. She silently resolved to not say anything. If she did then the council would look at Lauren's appointment as biased, and she wanted there to be no question in anyone's mind that Lauren had gotten a seat on the high council on her own merit. She asked quietly "Any more objections?". The room was silent, with some of the elders appearing down right bored, at what they thought was an obvious choice for the council. Bo realized in that moment that despite the Fae's reservations about Lauren's humanity, through her exemplary devotion to her work, her excellence in curing the Fae of the darkest diseases, and her rationality at times of past crises, Lauren had won over the respect of the hardened elders before her.

With a heart beating rapidly in her chest, the Fae queen said quietly "All in assent of including Dr. Lewis to this council?"

The majority of the room raised their hands. Bo nodded and said "The ayes have it. Dr. Lewis will take Ninghram's place on this council in the next session. And we shall ask her to survey the vault and come up with the list of stolen artefacts then. This meeting is now adjourned"

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

The doctor examined the locket of Agmora and sighed internally. The Fae prided themselves in collecting artefacts that should have been destroyed. For this was the very locket that had caused the destruction of Atlantis eons ago. In the right hands, the locket would bestow the wearer with untold strength to achieve the most noble of tasks. However, in the wrong hands, such as those of a power hungry warlord, the locket was capable of destroying a 100 foot dam with nothing more than the wave of a hand. The foolish warlord had merely wanted to destroy a village on the path of the ancient river Maenos. But in his hunger for revenge, he had underestimated the power of those ancient waters, and had instead caused the flooding and submersion of one of the most advanced of ancient Fae colonies - Atlantis.

Casting one last pensive look at the locket, Lauren moved away and surveyed the impressive treasure room of the light Fae. The room was easily large enough to fit 10 entire football stadiums back to back. If it weren't for the fact that she had a photographic memory, surveying the treasury would have taken her at least a week. Feeling a small pang of irritation over being "summoned" by the Fae high council, and in particular her girlfriend "Queen Bo", Lauren rubbed a spot on her forehead, where she could already feel the beginnings of a tension headache.

Frowning slightly as she slowly turned on her heel, Lauren let her gaze roam over the various artefacts neatly arranged on plinths, and tiny Graeco style pillars. Nothing seemed out of place. It was obvious that the thief had not only known the layout enough to not disturb any of the artefacts, but had also known exactly what artefact he was looking for. But there was something missing. Something different. A vague sense of unease pricked her mind. Everything appeared the same. Yet something was not right.

Bringing her recollection of the room from her memory to the forefront of her mind, Lauren bit her lip and slowly started comparing the room before her eyes, with the room as she remembered. Her gaze wandered over the suit of Arthurian armor guarding the entrance, over the plinth containing a Laurel wreath, and to the far corner of the room containing the healing vial of Hesborga, the Amerynthian Dagger, and the cloak of Hvorsted. And there it was. The thing that had caught the attention of her subconscious. These three artefacts appeared closer to her, almost as if they had been moved at least 6 feet to the front. But the distance of these artefacts from the far wall remained the same. Stunned by the conclusion that then formed in her mind, Lauren gasped out loud and began moving towards the far wall with purpose.

Almost as if the cosmos sensed her urgency, and wanted to irritatingly obstruct her from finding out what she needed, her phone rang shrilly. Yanking her phone from her pocket, Lauren cast an impatient gaze at the caller id. Recognizing who it was, Lauren bit her lip and swiped the screen quickly, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Bo..Kinda in the middle of something"

"I know you probably are Lauren…i just called to… you know?" The succubus sighed, wondering how she could make amends to her girlfriend for pulling her out of her precious lab work "I was just wondering if..well if.."

Feeling her irritation melt slightly at her girlfriend's uncertain tone, Lauren said in a much kinder tone "What is it honey?"

Encouraged, Bo said "I'm really sorry to have pulled you away from your work baby..its just that the artefacts in the room are very dangerous..and in the wrong hands there's no telling what could happen..and well..you already know all that, don't you?" Bo finished with a frustrated sigh

Lauren almost smiled, with how flustered the succubus sounded. Deciding to let the succubus off the hook, she began in a soothing tone "Bo.."

Interrupting the doctor before she could begin a self-sacrificing speech filled with understanding, Bo said "No its not ok Lauren!..And I get that..i do!..i just don't know how to make this better. I really don't ever want to take you away from what you love doing..How can I make this up to you? Foot rub tonight? Or..or shall I send more people to come down and help you sort things out..wait, why don't I come myself? Or..i know! How about a grant to the research facility for your services?"

Stunned by the possibility of a grant, Lauren shook her head dazed "Bo..I.. I don't need any of that..although a grant does sound great..tell you what, the next time I ask your council for a grant, just remind them of my mucking around the treasury today, ok?"

The doctor waited for the succubus to reply, but there was nothing but silence for a moment. Worried, she asked tentatively "Bo?"

The queen said softly "Yeah..about that..you can tell them yourself, when you join us as a full fledged council elder with all the official powers and privileges attached to the position, this evening. If that is still what you want?"

Reeling back, Lauren blindly grasped about her, as her legs went completely weak. Steadying herself against a pillar, she said disbelievingly "What?"

Smiling, Bo said "I did say that I would get you into the council, didn't i?"

Lauren shook her head "Do you mean to say that the elders were actually ok with the idea of a human on the council?"

Bo said softly "Everyone knows how invaluable you are, sweetie"

Laughing disbelievingly, Lauren ran a shaky hand through her full thick hair "Ok then..huh.. Fae high council? Ok!"

Bo laughed out loud at the doctor's adorable dorkiness "Yes babe..So think you can handle the evening session today?"

Smiling, the doctor said "Absolutely! Also, i may have found which of the artefacts have been tampered with"

Exclaiming delightedly, Bo said "Already?! You are so amazing! I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised.. This isn't like the first time you have used that huge incredible brain of yours"

Chuckling, Lauren said "Don't you want to hear what's been tampered with?"

Bo said happily "Absolutely"

Turning to face the far corner, Lauren looked at the cloak and said "There's something off about this one corner, containing artefacts from the Fae's exploit in Britannia or well ancient Britain from the Roman era."

Biting her lip, Bo said "So any of them missing?"

Making her way over to the artefacts, Lauren said "That's the thing..Nothing's missing. The vial, dagger and cloak are all here..but it appears as if the far wall of the room has been moved"

Taken aback, Bo said "Moved?"

Lauren nodded "Yes..i could swear that the wall was at least 6 feet behind where it is now"

Stopping in front of the plinth displaying the vial, she absentmindedly reached out, wanting to feel the cool glass surface of the bottle. And her hand passed through thin air.

Hearing the doctor, exclaim in surprise, Bo asked quickly "What? What is it?"

The doctor replied in a strangled voice "Its not there!"

Unable to understand what the doctor was talking about, Bo asked confusedly "What? What's not there?"

Lauren huffed "The healing vial Bo! The vial of hesborga! It's not here! I mean it looks like it is..but it isn't."

Frustrated by Lauren's broken sentences, Bo huffed out "What? Lauren! Honey, you aren't making any sense! Calm down and tell me what's going on"

Taking a deep breath, Lauren calmed down and spoke clearly "It's some kind of hologram Bo! The thief has created an illusion of the vial, and taken off with the real vial. I just checked the other 2 artefacts, the cloak and the dagger..They are gone too"

Bo replied tersely "Is anything else gone?"

Lauren quickly replied "No. I checked some of the artefacts this last hour...they are all there…its just these 3 artefacts near this wall..but I..i don't get it"

Puzzled and tense now, Bo replied "What don't you get?"

Lauren said "If you are going to steal something and replace it with a hologram, why make the far wall appear 6 feet closer?"

The doctor moved quickly over to the wall and reached her hand out once more, only to have it pass through the wall as if it were thin air. "The wall's fake too"

Bo replied quickly "Lauren. Don't move. I'm coming . Don't walk through the wall. I know what you're thinking"

The succubus waited for a reply. But none came. Glancing at her phone in disbelief, she shouted "Lauren! Lauren? Dammit! Hold on. I'm coming"

xx-xx-xx-xx

The doctor felt her head pound dully. Trying her best to wake up, the doctor realized that she was lying down on a rocky floor. She must have fallen down and hit her head at some point of time. She blinked blearily, trying to clear the cobwebs away.

She was in a cave. But this was no ordinary cave. The walls faded at the edges, almost as if the colors were washing and draining away. The black inky night of the cave's walls, flared and swirled, almost as if they were flames escaping from a bonfire. The entire scene in front of her swirled and dissolved at the edges. Lauren silently thought to herself, that it almost felt as if she were in a dream. The cave looked like something her subconscious had dreamed up.

Shielding her eyes, she tried to make out what was beyond the bright white light pouring through the only exit to the cave. Fearing that the churning floor beneath her might vanish, she placed a hand firmly on the walls of the cave, and made her way forwards to the exit. All the while, peering beneath her forearm, at the bright white light.

And then abruptly, she sensed a shift. The brightness dulled to a bearable extent. And then she saw it. There was something beyond the light. A shape that formed, dissolved and then reformed. It was almost as if the figure were made of smoke, struggling to form and reform as the wind blew and wafted it away. Reaching her hand out towards the figure, she opened her mouth.

A few tendrils of beautiful green and purple smoke branched out from the figure, reached out to Lauren, and twirled around her hand. When the smoke finally touched her skin, Lauren felt a sense of peace and fulfilment beyond anything she had ever known. Gasping in delighted surprise, Lauren strained closer and tried to speak. Her mouth felt dry and her throat constricted. It almost felt as if her body was relearning how to speak. Struggling she said "Who are you?"

The smoke swirling around the figure froze for an instant. In that one pause, Lauren could have sworn that she had seen the shape of a beautiful woman. But then the smoke swirled again, and the figure became indistinct once more. A soft breeze swept through the cave. And then with the sound of the sweetest, most delicate, wind chimes, a voice spoke "Laurennn…."

The doctor gasped and cried out "Yes! Yes!"

Any doubts of the figure being evil, vanished, when the doctor heard the voice. From the instant, the smoke had touched her hand, she knew that she was in the presence of something powerful, but something utterly pure. The ethereal voice continued "Laurennn…Pleeease."

Gasping, the doctor strained closer to the smoky figure, but found her way blocked by an invisible barrier. She cried out "Yes! What do you want?"

The soft breeze picked up, and blew more quickly, until it was a small strong wind..The voice sounded one last time…Louder than ever before "Save me…Save me.."

The light flared up again intensely. Blindingly white once more. Lauren doubled down onto the floor, as rocks from the cave wall began to detach and fly to the bright white light encasing the figure.

Hunched over, she cried out "How? Who are you?"

And then abruptly, the wind died down completely. The white light pouring from the entrance winked out completely. Lauren blinked furiously trying to clear away the dark spots that the abrupt disappearance of light had caused. When her vision finally returned, she saw a forest floor, and in the distance, a lone statue standing vigil over a fountain. Treading her way slowly over fallen autumn leaves, Lauren tried to figure out where she was. The greenery around her reminded her of the English wilderness in fall. Reaching the fountain, she looked up at the statue.

The face of a wizened old man, with a stern mouth and smiling eyes, peered back at her. In one hand, he held the stone semblance of an all too familiar staff. The very staff she had so foolishly touched without her gloves, and inadvertently precipitated a set of events, all centered on the mysterious druid. If she had had doubts before about the druid being involved in the theft before, she was now more than certain, as she stood gazing upon the statue, that this was Duarteth's doing. And she was equally certain that the statue was that of Merlin.

Examining the statue, she saw the stone resemblance of the dagger and the healing vial tucked into a belt holding the druid's tunic, and the cloak adorning his narrow shoulders. As her gaze travelled lower, she saw the water at the wizards feet shimmer.

The missing dagger, cloak and healing vial appeared beneath the water. Bending down quickly, she made as if to grasp the objects, but found her way obstructed once again by an invisible barrier.

And then, a familiar voice sounded from behind her shoulder. A voice belonging to the druid who had now completely succeeded in annoying her. Duarteth spoke "You may choose only one"

Spinning around to confront the druid, Lauren made as if to retort. But then the words on her lips died down, because there was only thin air in front of her.

She blinked once more, and spoke angrily "What's going on? You have no right to steal these artefacts! They belong to the fae. How dare you prevent me from taking back all three?"

When no reply came, Lauren bent back and tried to take all 3 objects, but found her way obstructed once again. Yelling to the sky in frustration, she said "How dare you! I am not going to give up until I take all of them back with me! Try and stop me if you can!"

And then almost as if the heavens had heard her challenge, the forest floor at the horizon crumbled, and trees that stood upon it were quickly swallowed into the chasm that had been created. The ground fractured and cracked. A jagged line formed heading straight towards Lauren. To her horror, the doctor realized that the slowly widening chasm separated her from the mouth of the cave. Intuitively she knew that her only escape from this place was the cave through which she had come. Torn between her desire to rescue all 3 objects, and running back to the safety of the cave, Lauren stood undecided. And then she heard a distant airy chuckle from the druid. She yelled in frustration "Ok! You win this time. But make no mistake! I am coming after you druid!"

Looking back at the fountain, Lauren quickly made her decision and grabbed the vial containing the healing potion. Tucking it securely into her jacket, she turned around and froze. The jagged line had expanded to a 7 feet wide chasm. There was no way she was going to be able to jump the gap. Sweat beaded onto her forehead and trickled down her neck.

Scowling in annoyance at the sky, knowing that the druid was undoubtedly watching and laughing at her plight, Lauren quickly scanned the canyon. A few feet to her left, on the opposite wall of the chasm, the root of some long dead tree, protruded outwards offering a flimsy handhold. If she could grab on to that root, and climb quickly to the surface before it gave out beneath her and crumbled away, then there was a chance that she could make it to the other end. Gritting her teeth, and with Bo fixed clearly in her mind as inspiration, Lauren ran faster than she had ever before in her life. At the very edge of the chasm, Lauren struck her feet as forcefully as she could against the floor, wanting to get as powerful a jump as she could. And felt instantly surprised as strength that she had never known before entered her legs. Landing higher on the root than she had anticipated, Lauren momentarily pondered about her sudden unanticipated strength.

But then the walls of the canyon crumbled, and the root descended sharply. Wasting no time, Lauren climbed up quickly. Her arms and legs, propelling her up with a strength she was quite certain she had never possessed before. Reaching the top of the root, Lauren leapt and caught onto a sturdy looking ledge that had refused to crumble. Quickly, Lauren hoisted herself up on to the floor and rolled away from the chasm. Standing up, Lauren felt absentmindedly for the hidden vial in her pocket and pondered quietly. How had she managed to jump the chasm, which had widened to 9 feet by the time she had reached the edge? How was it possible that she had made a 6 feet jump from the top of the root to the sturdy ledge? Where did the sudden bout of strength come from? Being a doctor, she knew without a doubt that this was no adrenaline rush. Lauren gazed at the chasm as it widened and slowly approached the fountain.

She looked on stonily as the crumbling forest floor ate up the fountain, and with it the last 2 artefacts of Merlin. She turned back and stalked back to the cave, fists clenched and jaw set in anger over the loss of two artefacts which were now more priceless than ever in her eyes. The coolness and darkness of the cave beckoned her, and she stepped into it gladly wanting to return home.

She looked around the cave once more. With the bright light and smoky figure now gone, she saw a shimmering white curtain,on the side opposite the mouth of the cave. This must have undoubtedly been where she entered the cave from. And then she noticed for the first time a set of stalagmites hanging from the ceiling, made of a pure white mineral she had never seen before.

Placing her palm on the stalagmite, she wished with all her might that Bo could also see this incredible place. And then she gasped, as the stalagmite shimmered and showed her a worried succubus pacing the artefact room, and pounding on the wall with all her strength. Yanking her hand back from the stalagmite in surprise, she saw the picture fade away slowly. And then she saw that one image that would disturb her the most, that day.

As she moved away from the crystal, she caught sight of her own reflection staring back at her on the clear mirror edges of the crystal. Alien bright green eyes, instead of warm brown eyes looked back at her, widened in shock. Stumbling back, Lauren ran straight to the white curtain, wanting nothing more than to get out of this nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks Sylvy260206 for your amazing review! Really got me off my a** to write this update.**

 **I know that a lot of you are probably no longer following this story. Really sorry i haven't been able to update. I just graduated from a really stressful master's program..and then there was job hunting on top of all that..those of you who followed me on "Finding our way back" know that i generally update really quick when i have time..So, i guess what i'm trying to say, is really sorry for the delay with this fic..**

 **anyhoo! hope you like it..things are heating up..this should be done in 5 more chapters or so! Hope you guys stick around..let me know if you still like the story and want me to continue..so i can plan my time better, and see how much time i need to give to this fic..so please R &R guys! More reviews as always equals faster updates! :)**

* * *

A lone nightingale sang in the dark quietness of a starless night. Sitting concealed on the shadowy branch of a withering willow, the nightingale cocked its head and chirped once more. Its silhouette wavering in tune with the dance of firelight, reflected from the walls of a dark dreary cave.

Taking flight, the nightingale took off from the branch and swooped noiselessly onto the floor of the cave. Hopping forwards curiously, the nightingale rounded a bend, to see a wizened old man chuckling by himself, as he peered into a merry crackling fire.

With one swift strong stroke of its wings, the nightingale alit upwards, and perched on top of a stray wooden beam. Extending its neck, it let out a surprised shriek, as the flames turned from a fiery red to an iridescent white.

A white as bright as the light reflected from the surface of a lake on a cloudless sunny day. And it was within these white shimmering flames, that there was the image of a woman, jumping across a canyon with abnormal strength, before she fled into a cave to escape a crumbling forest floor.

The wizened old man muttered to himself and sighed. Noticing the nightingale for the first time, he looked at the bird seriously, and said in a quiet subdued voice "It has begun"

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

The doctor would have probably fallen face forwards onto the floor of the Fae vault, had it not been for Bo and her superior Fae senses. Lauren had blindly run from the terror of seeing her eyes turn green, with one single thought resounding over and over in her mind- To get out of the cave. She stumbled through the curtain, without anticipating that, the change in environment would mess with her equilibrium. And this was why she had almost fallen onto the hard cold marble floor of the ancient Fae vault.

Gratefully, seizing Bo's strong forearm, she let the succubus help her back on to her feet. Through a vision dazed by images of green sinister eyes, Lauren barely registered the concerned face of her succubus girlfriend. Feeling strong hands shaking her gently, the doctor blinked herself out of her stupor.

Seizing Bo's shirt, the doctor demanded in a raspy unfamiliar voice "My Eyes! My eyes? What color are they?"

Bo looked back utterly confused. Growing more impatient, the doctor said urgently "Quick! Tell me what color are they?"

The doctor saw the fear in her girlfriends eyes increase as she said quickly "What? Honey Amber. They've always been a nice warm brown..Lauren? Lauren!"

Surprised, the doctor had disbelieveingly pushed away the succubus, and literally run to examine her reflection on the shiny suit of armor by the entrance. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that the succubus was following her with the quietness and wariness of a trainer approaching a wild animal.

Stopping in front of the suit, Lauren bent down to examine her reflection. She raised trembling hands and touched her face.

It couldn't be! How was it possible that the bright neon green of just a few minutes back, had not even left vestiges of its presence, in those bright brown orbs now staring back at her.

Straightening up, Lauren lost herself in hazy contemplation. Until the warm gentle hand of her girlfriend startled her out her reverie. A quiet voice flowed soothingly over her shoulder "Lauren? Honey, what's wrong? You're really beginning to scare me"

Lauren turned around, uncertain how to respond, or even where to begin. Beseeching brown eyes stared back at her, desperate for an explanation of her peculiar behaviour.

Looking away, the doctor sighed and tried to compose herself, before finally giving voice to the thought upmost in her mind "I need to find Duarteth"

A cool hand, cupped her cheek and directed her gaze back towards the queen. Bo replied calmly "Ok. We will. Want to tell me why?"

Lauren sighed, and ran a hand shakily through her hair. Warm insistent hands tugged at her elbow. Looking up she registered Bo quietly speaking to her in a steady voice that belied the fear in her eyes. Feeling ashamed finally at her erratic behaviour, the doctor gently grasped the arm holding her, and rubbed soothing circles. Only to be immediately rewarded with a shaky breath of relief from the queen.

Finding a raised platform, Bo led Lauren to it, and sat down. Pulling the doctor down to sit beside her. Lauren ran her hands over the floor, letting the feel of its unyielding solid strength, ground her. Frowning slightly, Lauren quietly recollected to Bo, the events that had transpired within the cave. Bo listened with bated breath, too scared to interrupt and startle Lauren out of her thoughts.

Finished at last, with her recollection, Lauren swallowed and looked warily at her girlfriend. She saw the succubus gamely swallow her fear, and give a determined nod. "Ok! So, first step. Find Duarteth. And find out what he wants with you."

The doctor nodded, and observed the unusually quiet succubus biting her lip. "What is it?"

Bo threw a quick fearful glance at Lauren "I am kinda secretly hoping all of this was just a hallucination..because if it's actually real! Then.."

Frowning, Lauren interrupted sternly "It wasn't a hallucination Bo! I know what I saw!"

Shaking her head quickly, Bo held her hands out wanting to placate Lauren "I know! I know! Its just a wish..because the alternative is to accept that you're in the center of some dangerous druid shit! At least if it were Fae, I would be able to help you, with my experience and my being a queen, and whatnot... But druids? The closest I have come to one, is Massimo. And that didn't turn out all too well"

Smiling at Bo's impassioned defence, Lauren gently stroked Bo's "As I recall, our teamwork helped take him down spectacularly well"

Bo smiled fondly at Lauren "Yeah. You did some amazing shadow thief stuff, got out of your cuffs, and took out that plant thingy from his pocket"

Lauren smiled back "Uh huh..and you kicked the crap out him!"

The two women grinned goofily at each other, before Bo grew concerned and asked "How are we going to find him?"

Breaking eye contact, Lauren sighed and said "First things first. We report to the council that it was Duarteth, and see if they can help us find this guy"

Bo nodded and stood up, dusting her pants. Holding out her hand, she smiled down at Lauren and said "Shall we?"

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Lauren followed quietly behind Bo as they entered the throne room. Two strong arms abruptly swept her up into a hug. A familiar gruff voice spoke with obvious relief "Thank god you're ok! I didn't know what to think. One minute Bo and I were grabbing lunch, and the next minute she's taking off without so much as an explanation, to find you"

Smiling, Lauren rubbed her hands soothingly down Dyson's back "I am okay Dy. See? You can put me down now"

Chuckling, Dyson rubbed his head sheepishly and said "Yeah. Yeah..I hope you realize that you're gonna have to tell me about what happened later. But for now.. welcome to the council!" Gesturing behind him, he said "C'mon let's get you seated."

The old wolf quickly lead the way to a chair next to Bo's, and helped Lauren get seated. Grabbing the seat to the left of Bo, which was originally Evony's, he browbeat the former Morrigan into shifting down one seat.

Lauren observed the exchange with amusement, and shot Evony a wry grin. The Morrigan smirked back at her "Well well well!..You really are moving up the Fae social ladder aren't you dear? From lowly slave to the right hand of the Fae throne!"

Dyson growled menacingly. Evony laughed disparagingly, and said "Cool your mittens, wolfboy." With a more sincere expression, Evony looked at Lauren and said "All I meant was that its about time"

Lauren nodded back and uttered a quiet thank you. Looking at Bo, she watched with quiet admiration as Bo, waited regally for all the council to be seated.

Bo commenced the meeting "Let's get started. Our first order of business. The fae throne and council, welcomes Dr. Lewis to its folds. We are utterly confident, that the doctor's wisdom and knowledge, will be an invaluable asset to all Fae, in the days to come."

Evony piped up "Hear! Hear!" just as the throne room filled with thunderous applause. The doctor looked on amazed at the fact that, the number of friendly faces on the council far outnumbered the aloof ones. She realized that somehow in her years with the Fae, she had gained the respect of even these ancient Fae, steeped in their outdated belief of human inferiority. Blushing slightly, she examined her interlinked fingers.

A thought, as abrupt as it was interesting, came unbidden to her mind. In this council, she was perhaps the only member who held sway with both dark and light factions. All other members, biased with centuries of hatred to the other faction, might oppose a suggestion put forth by the rival clan. But Lauren, had belonged to both the light and dark, at different periods of time. Opposition to her ideas would be few, if any. Somehow, through sheer happenstance, the doctor had now found herself in an invaluable position to do some good.

A warm hand gently squeezed her thigh under the table. Lauren looked up to see the corners of Bo's mouth lift in a proud smile.

"Yes. We are all very happy to have you join us Dr. Lewis. Now, for the second order of business. The stolen artefacts from the treasure room"

Lauren looked at Bo. Through a quickly exchanged glance, they came to a tacit agreement to give the council only the Cliff notes version, and leave out all parts of Lauren's "personal" involvement with the druid.

The doctor said quietly "The cloak and dagger of Merlin, are missing. I have reason to believe that the Druid Duarteth may be involved"

The fae council erupted into confusion, as members began shouting to heard, one on top of the other, accusations wildly flying in the air. Lauren looked aghast at Bo. Rolling her eyes, Bo muttered "This always happens..Worse than a pair of school kids.."

Pounding the table with her fist three times, Bo stonily glared down each member in the room "Ok children. Let's raise our hands shall we? Who wants to go first? Mind you, I am really not in the mood for listening to accusations that are unrelated to this matter. If you have something to contribute speak up, otherwise shut up!" The council room fell silent abruptly.

Lauren threw a glance at Dyson, and saw him barely suppressing a smile. The two quickly looked away from each other, trying to rein in their laughter over how funny it was to see Bo imitate what she thought was the attitude of a headmistress, & at how comically afraid the council members looked. As she looked away, Lauren's glance landed on Evony, who looked unusually pale and withdrawn. The doctor immediately understood that memories of her dead son Massimo, was on the forefront of the morrigan's mind. Bo noticed where Lauren was looking, and asked quietly "Evony?"

The Morrigan looked back at Bo with unseeing eyes. She asked in a voice hoarse with suppressed emotion "Are you sure that the druid is involved?"

Lauren nodded and spoke firmly "Yes"

An ancient light elder, spoke from the farthest recess of the room "It is of utmost importance, that we know for certain that the druid is involved. Because, if it is true, then its reason enough to declare war on the druids. Know your highness, that there hasn't been a fae-druid war, since the fall of Merlin. And those of us alive to remember the last war, have fervently hoped that there would never be another. We barely survived the last war. That too given that the druids were weakened, fighting as they were without Merlin, while we the Fae, were at our strongest with our greatest leader Morgana the Fey, on our side. Who knows how powerful they have gotten in the intervening centuries during which time we've ignored them and turned a blind eye? Possibly thereby allowing them the chance to recoup"

The Morrigan spoke up. In the time that the elder was speaking, it appeared that she had pushed out thoughts of Massimo from her mind. "The doctor's word is good enough for me. I am sure that many of us, who've had the pleasure of working with Lauren, know exactly how anal retentive the doctor can be?"

The ancient elder replied sternly "This is not a question of trust. I, for one, have never had any complaints against the good doctor, and have always respected the sincerity in her service to the fae". Ancient blue eyes landed on the doctor in approval, who acknowledged the compliment with a quiet thank you. The old woman nodded graciously and continued "It is more a matter of sanity and hygiene, that we know all the facts, to ensure that we don't fall prey to any duplicity initiated by the druid later, as events further unfold"

The doctor quietly assessed the situation. It was evident, that she would've to strike a balance in deciding what information to withhold and what information to reveal.

Bo shot her a warning glance. Shooting her a quick look, Lauren nodded reassuringly and spoke calmly "Not many of you may be aware, but I have an eidetic memory..which is in common parlance, a photographic memory..This means that I'm not only able to remember and catalogue the powers of every known fae species, but it also means that I can recall with perfect clarity the positions of various artefacts in the vault. When I surveyed the vault room today, I immediately observed that a section of the wall, just behind the busts housing the only known 3 artefacts belonging to Merlin, had been altered, to appear 6 feet from where it was previously. Upon closer examination I found that only the vial was intact. The other 2 artefacts were mere illusions. The actual artefacts had been long stolen"

The ancient elder replied "I still fail to understand why you immediately leapt to the conclusion that the druid was involved"

Lauren sighed internally. All the information she could reveal, would only point to circumstantial evidence. Every piece of information that could be construed as damning evidence, would implicate her as well as the druid. For she had no intention of letting the Fae council on to her suspicions that she herself was being groomed to be a future druid. She thought furiously. How could the information she had, be presented in a way that would convince the council to divulge the information she needed?

In a quiet measured tone, the doctor replied "Elda Shivani, you are correct. My knowledge of the fae is extensive. At best, I can only rule out the involvement of any Fae in this theft. But I ask you, is there anything other than magic to explain how such powerful illusions of the 2 missing artefacts, and the false wall, could have been not only created, but sustained. That too without the illusion maker in proximity? Also, consider this. I have looked at Fae archives. The only known druid is Duarteth. Is it not far-fetched to assume that his sudden re-appearance at Bo's coronation after centuries of hiding, was mere co-incidence? Or that the missing artefacts represent powerful symbols of Druid lineage? Symbols that by being associated with Merlin, remind the druids of a golden era?"

The ancient elder frowned and looked back at Lauren. The doctor continued gently "I understand, that perhaps the evidence appears circumstantial. I believe that the best way to prove our theory is to look at the security footage. But I'm afraid that if the theif was the druid then its most likely that the footage has been tampered with. At this point, I would merely likely to put forth to this council, that they at least consider the fact that the chance of the thief being the druid is extremely high. But I also fully applaud Elda Shivani's foresight and concern. Let us begin with first finding the druid Duarteth and questioning him, before jumping to conclusions, and declaring war. Is this agreeable to you Elda Shivani?"

Troubled eyes looked back at her and nodded "That appears to be the wisest move, Dr. Lewis. I second your proposal to find the druid and question him"

The doctor looked at Bo, who gave her a slight nod of approval. The queen asked quietly "Any objections?" When none were voiced, the queen spoke "Does anyone have any information on how we might find the druid?"

Evony spoke "You can't. Massimo tried. But the closest he was able to come to finding them, was to find some flea bitten ancient druid books, with half the pages missing! That's why all his spells backfired. But more than his ineptitude, the problem was with the nature of the spells themselves..I mean I'm dark, but even I used to get the heebie jeebies from some of the spells in those books..i mean man! Talk about 101 ways to decapitate! …Anyhoo! The druids are, and have always been a perverted race.. I would firmly suggest that if we find the druid, we execute him. The dangers his kind have perpetrated are too vast. Remember… it was Merlin, who legitimised the killing of all Fae, and actively helped that cretin, Arthur and his boy toys, hunt us all down. Remember the lamia and the griffin, whom Arthur slayed thoughtlessly? And don't forget that it was also Merlin, who conspired with Mordred to kill Arthur. The idiot druid thought he could take over the throne, and rule himself!"

Mutterings of assent spread across the council. Lauren listened, utterly repulsed by the fact, that one of her childhood heroes, Merlin, had turned traitor in the end.

Pounding her fist to gain their attention, Bo said "That is a decision for a later time. Our first priority is finding the druid. Does anyone know how to locate him?"

Elda Shivani, spoke "The druids are an ancient race, older than even the Fae. They are more powerful than us. I think that the only way we find the druid, is if he finds us first."

Unperturbed, Bo said "There must be something to go on. Does the council know of any expert on druid matters?"

The morrigan spoke up "Massimo if he had been alive, probably is the only one who even bothered about druids. We believed them to be rapidly nearing extinction. Apparently, it is this thought, that's probably spurred them on to this last gambit. Anyways, you're welcome to dig through Massimo's belongings, and the dark archives to see if you find anything."

Bo nodded back gently and said "Thank you Evony. We'll start looking there."

Addressing the council, she said "If there are no more pressing matters to be addressed, then I declare this meeting formally closed."

Bo exchanged a glance with Lauren, before they both turned to look at the Morrigan who was now standing up from the table. Could they trust an old foe, whose son they had killed, to help defeat a new foe, rumoured to be more powerful than the Fae.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Bo leaned against the lab table, frowning with her arms crossed. She threw a sideways glance at the doctor, who was currently bent over her microscope. Letting out a noisy huff, she re-crossed her arms, and shifted her weight.

The doctor's low voice washed over her. The amusement in her tone, making Bo's lips twitch upwards involuntarily "That's the 7th time you've huffed and puffed..wanna tell me what's on your mind"

Bo scowled and said "I don't like you being in the lab until this druid issue blows over"

Straightening up from the microscope, Lauren turned to look at Bo. Her annoyance and frustration evident in the indentation that had now formed between her eyebrows.

The succubus, continued unrelenting "I know what you're doing Lauren. You are offering yourself up as bait, hoping that the druid will come"

The queen watched on stonily, as the doctor ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I need answers Bo"

Bo countered quickly "And we'll get them! But not like this!"

The doctor replied back, with just as much steam "Then how? We've been through the dark archives, and combed through every one of Massimo's belongings, right down to his smelly underwear, and found nothing. ZILCH! So how exactly are we supposed to catch hold of this guy?"

Bo rubbed a hand over her forehead, to soothe a headache that had now reached its peak. "I don't know..But any other way, which doesn't put you in danger"

The doctor sighed and turned back to her microscope "Its gonna be ok. He's never hurt me before. I don't think he will this time either."

Throwing her hands up, Bo exclaimed "That's not good enough! There's absolutely no guarantee that he won't harm you!"

Watching the doctor get just as agitated she was, Bo finally felt satisfied. She needed the doctor to meet the storm of worry raging within her head on "Bo! This doesn't change the fact that I still need to be here! I am a doctor. I have patients. I can't just leave them!"

"An admirable statement, which captures in essence all that druid Hippocrates once stood for. He would've been very proud"

Both women spun around in shock, to see the old druid slowly make his way towards them from the entrance of the lab.

Bo moved to shield Lauren from the druids gaze, and addressed him sharply "Where's Dyson? He was supposed to be guarding the door."

The druid nonchalantly shrugged "He's sleeping. I've always wondered whether that old wolf was as dangerous, when he was just a pup. Anyways, don't be surprised if you find a not-so-cute shaggy pup, on your way out"

From behind her shoulder, Bo heard the doctor speak in an eerily calm voice "Turn him back"

The druid bent over and tilted his head, as though he was addressing a kid hiding behind a mothers back, and waved cheekily "Oh there you are! Hi Lauren!"

From behind, Bo felt the doctor try to move past her. Hastily flinging an arm back, Bo restrained Lauren. Gritting her jaw, Bo asked "What do you want?"

Duarteth examined the head of his walking cane, carved in the shape of a raven "Oh! I just want to talk to the doctor, that's all. The pup is insurance, to ensure that you hear me out, and oh! Also prevent you from throwing me in one of those nasty Fae dungeons. I hear that you people, don't even have TiVo in your jail cells! That's just so…uncivilized!"

Feeling the doctor's hand on her shoulder, Bo looked back questioningly at Lauren. A silent war was fought, when their eyes met, with Bo finally conceding, albeit very grumpily.

Lauren motioned to a lab stool to Duarteth, as she walked over and sat down herself on a bench facing the druid. Bo moved to hover protectively behind the doctor, never taking her eyes off the druid. Duarteth threw her a cheeky wink as he sat down on the lab stool, making Bo scowl even more fiercely.

So engrossed was Bo in glaring down the annoying druid, that the command in her unusually docile girlfriends voice, startled Bo, when Lauren finally uttered one single word "Speak"

The grin on Duarteth's face vanished temporarily, only to be replaced by a calculating look "Well..i understand that you are probably..well..a teensy wheensy bit..maybe..miffed with me?"

Growling, Bo said "You stole from the Fae! Of course we are.." Startled mid-rant, by the feel of the Doctor's warning hand on her own, Bo looked down at Lauren. The doctor shook her head imperceptibly, signalling Bo to remain calm.

Lauren continued "Yes we are"

Duarteth looked at their joined hands, and nodded approvingly. A full grin broke across his face "Ahh…that's good! That's very good! The succubus listens to you!"

Clenching her teeth, Bo said "I'll ask again. What do you want?"

The druid sighed and shook his head dolefully "Ahh…yes..silly me…I digress! You need to forgive the memory of an old man, who has been witness to the passing of countless centuries"

Lauren spoke "You're forgiven. Now answer Bo's question"

Peering at Lauren mischievously "Well..i suppose I could..but I though you for one, would be more curious about the other 2 artefacts, Lauren"

Bo felt the doctor jerk involuntarily. Delighted by the doctor's give, the druid continued "yes…you know what those 3 artefacts are capable of together, don't you doctor?"

Observing the drawn out expression on her girlfriends face, Bo asked concernedly "What's he talking about Lauren?"

The doctor reached out and squeezed Bo's hands "The secret to immortal life"

Bo froze and looked down aghast. Lauren spoke quietly "I didn't want to get your hopes up over what has been widely regarded as nothing more than a grandmother's tale, honey.."

Now addressing Duarteth, she said "So its true then, the 3 artefacts together hold the secret to immortal life?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Duarteth said "Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe you're meant to be the one to find out. Maybe you're not. Maybe this succubus is meant to be Arthur. Maybe not. Who knows? I'm just a druid. What do you take me for? A fortune teller?"

Hearing Bo's name broke the doctor's resolve to remain calm. In the loudest voice she had ever heard from the doctor, Bo looked on spellbound, as the doctor stood up and yelled at the druid "What does Bo have to do with this? This is supposed to be all about me, you senile bastard!"

The druid rose slowly and shook his head with a mock expression of sadness "You are hurting my feelings Lauren! With all that name calling..i think I'll go now..i know where I'm not welcome"

Placing a calming hand on Lauren's shoulder, Bo said quietly "Quit the act and tell us what you came here to say"

The druid smirked at her and threw up his hands "Eh! Why not? Sure, I'll tell you"

Taken aback, Lauren said "What? Just like that?"

The old druid approached Lauren, and sanctimoniously waggled his finger in a no-no gesture. Right in front of Lauren's face, as mischievous eyes peered down at her, past the obstacle of an upturned nose. He spoke in a mock serious voice "All you had to do was ask nicely"

Feeling her panic rise from her stomach, and transform into its usual snark, Bo said bitingly "In that case..please..pretty please Mr. Duarteth…Would you be ever so kind as to tell me..what the FAE..you want with Lauren?"

Nodding in stern approval, Duarteth said lightly "There..see, was that so hard?"

Gritting her teeth, Lauren said "No..now I believe your explanation is still pending?"

Duarteth looked at Lauren with a stoic expression, and then looked around the lab, lightly scratching his head "I think I'll need some ice cream to get through this…don't suppose you've some in that big freezer now, do you?"

Lauren said blankly "You need what?"

Nodding his head to himself, Duarteth muttered "Yes..i think belgian chocolate for me..strawberry swirl for Bo..and hmm..what'll the doctor like? Vanilla? No? Rocky road? Well..i suppose that is more appropriate considering what's to come..well then..that's decided"

Feeling her blood pressure rapidly rise, Bo made to interrupt but stopped, as the druid shut his eyes in concentration, and waved his staff through the air. Fiery letters from a long forgotten language slowly forming shape, everywhere the staff slashed through. And then Duarteth held his hands out. The words blazed furiously, turning from orange to red, and then to incandescent white, all within a second. Until the intensity became so blinding that Bo and Lauren flung their arms up to shield them from the sudden intensity.

And then as abruptly as it had blazed, the fiery letters disappeared altogether, leaving Duarteth standing innocently with a spoon of chocolate icecream in his mouth. Drawing the spoon out of his mouth with an exaggerated pop, the druid held out 2 tubs of Haggen Dasz to Bo and Lauren "Want some?"

Bo smiled involuntarily and snatched the tub from the druid's hands. The doctor followed suit more warily. Digging in, the succubus said "You know, ice cream would have worked just as well as turning Dyson into a puppy, if all you wanted was for me to hear you out"

Scratching his beard absently, Duarteth waved his spoon at Bo, and said "Noted"

The doctor drove her spoon into the tub, in frustration "Enough! I've had enough of your gimmicks..i need answers…NOW!"

Looking seriously at Lauren, the druid sighed and said "Yes..yes..i know..but you're gonna regret not eating that ice cream in a couple of minutes, you know? The sugar rush makes you happy and might dull what I'm about to tell you..and I know..i know..you want ANSWERS!" The druid made air quotes, and then sat up straight, as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly "Well, you can't blame me for stalling..no one wants to be the bearer of bad news.."

The doctor interrupted his ramble "Which is?"

Sighing, Duarteth looked hopefully at Lauren's spoon. The doctor begrudgingly ate a spoon and looked expectantly at the druid.

Duarteth grumbled "Young people these days! So impatient!"

Bo voiced her own exasperation with the stalling druid "Duarteth!"

The druid sighed and stroked his beard "Well..lets just split it in parts, then shall we? Some bad news for now, and the rest? I'll tell you as we go on.."

Shaking his head decisively, the druid got up and began pacing "Well, I suppose the answers that you seek, really lies in the story of how Merlin died..Yes!..So, well you see there was this Fae chick, Morgana, and she..wait no! No!..They wouldn't understand the context..you need to start with who Merlin was..yes! Thats right! What were you thinking Duarteth?"

He laughed disbelievingly at himself, and looked at Bo and Lauren. Upon observing their stony looks, the druid cleared his throat and continued "Yes well..you all know the story of how Merlin was the greatest wizard of all time..blah blah…he found Arthur and nurtured him..blah blah..then there was a period of great prosperity etc..etc.."

Bo muttered "Sure..and he also tried to get Arthur killed! Real stand up guy, that's for sure"

The druid stopped abruptly and spun around to face Bo. The unintimidating shrunken old man suddenly seemed to grow in stature. The white fluorescent lights in Lauren's lab, blinked out one by one, to be replaced by a dark reddish fiery glow. The old easy going druid had transformed into a wizened old giant with terrible power glittering menacingly behind coal black eyes, and the weight of wisdom accumulated over millennia, etched in lines upon a broad forehead, now bearing down on Bo.

Bo shivered like a rat caught in the snare of a snake. Until, a familiar voice rang out "Let her go. You and I, both know that she speaks the truth!"

Dark eyes blazed in sudden fury, and then gentled abruptly with great sadness. The terrible giant shrunk back into the friendly absent minded druid. With a waryness that comes from only having lived too long, the druid spoke quietly "Time distorts and makes that which should never be forgotten, to be forgotten..until all that remains is a fragment of the truth, for those in power to bend and twist, as they see fit, to further their own agenda"

For the first time since she had met him, Duarteth looked at Bo with utter sincerity "Merlin was the greatest man and the greatest druid, I've ever known, to have walked this earth. But even he, great as he was, failed to accomplish the task entrusted to him, while he still lived. And so, he built failsafe's to ensure that his mission would be done, when he was nothing more than memory, by those who would come after him"

Lost within the depths of sorrow, she saw in Duarteth's eyes, it took a minute to register that Lauren was speaking "And that is what you want me to do? Accomplish whatever task Merlin was supposed to do?"

Duarteth laughed shakily "My dear! Its not about what I want, or what you want!..the fact is that unknowingly, the minute you touched Merlins staff, you set into motion a sequence of events, which cannot be undone…not even by me..the last and least of Merlin's disciples"

Fear at the thought of whatever nightmare Lauren was about to face, strangled all vigor from Bo's voice as she whispered hoarsely "What's about to happen?"

The druid gestured to Bo's ice cream "Eat up. Its melting"

Looking at Lauren he said quietly "Merlin set 3 tasks that must be completed. The bad news is that many have tried before you. Some have passed one… some even two, of the three tests. But no one has passed all three."

Bo sought out Lauren's hands and clasped it tightly. The doctor drew a shaky breath, and squeezed back.

The druid smiled sadly at their joined hands and said "The good news is that you've already passed the first test by picking the vial, instead of the other 2 artefacts in Merlin's fountain. Which means only 2 more to go…And if you pass all 3, then you get all the artefacts, you get closer to unlocking the secret to immortal life, and closer to a solution that will help Bo be faithful to only you till the end of your lives"

Bo felt hope rise in her chest, and squeezed Lauren's hand tightly. Surprised at the unexcited and withdrawn look on Lauren's face, she listened as the doctor asked one more question "And what of Merlin's task? The one he failed to accomplish…the one I'm guessing he probably died trying to accomplish"

Getting off the stool with a thud, Duarteth closed the lid to his ice cream tub noisily, and replied airily "Well, that's a problem for another day now, isn't it? Don't get ahead of yourself yet..you do need to pass the remaining 2 tests first.."

Angry, that Duarteth was insinuating that Lauren would fail and probably die, Bo walked forwards and snatched the druids arm "Now just wait a minute, you senile old..!"

The druid patted Bo's hand lightly "Ah ah ah! No name calling" Looking past Bo, he addressed Lauren quietly "I am sorry Dr. Lewis. I wish I could help you, I really do..but I can't break Merlins enchantment..he was always far more powerful..well this shouldn't be unexpected considering that the rumor was that he was the incarnation of magic..oh..but I digress..i cant help you coz i am also bound by druid law to not offer you any help until you pass the test…and also by my word to Merlin that I would facilitate the testing process, so to speak.."

The druid peered at Lauren, and said in what was clearly meant to be a reassuring tone "But don't you worry lassie..should you pass the tests, then I will give you all my assistance in accomplishing Merlin's final task…if not remember this one thing Lauren, which I sincerely hope will lessen this onerous burden on you"

The druid waited until the doctor met his eyes, and said "I kinda like you"

Bo waited for the druid to say more. But apparently that was it.

The druid continued puzzled by Lauren's blank expression "Soooo… Imma really hopin ya live, bitch! Oh and talking about dogs, your friend should be back to normal about now..right then..Laters! Adios Amigos! See ya later alligators!" And with that the druid turned and vanished into thin air, leaving behind nothing but the smell of burnt Belgian chocolate ice cream.

* * *

 **A/N: Liked it? If yes, leave a review. Things are gonna get hot yo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Super short chapter! Hang in there..More to come soon..i hope**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Desperate hands scrabbled to find purchase on the scarlet bed-sheet. A belly ring thrust upwards abruptly, caught a stray beam of candle light and twinkled merrily. A single drop of sweat made its way slowly down the planes and valleys of a well-muscled back.

Lauren collapsed back onto the bed. The warm familiar weight of her lover followed. Raising her arms, the doctor wrapped Bo up in a possessive embrace, and waited for her breathing to slow down. Warm lips caressed the hollow of her throat. Sated both in mind and heart, the doctor muttered a quiet "Love you", and closed her eyes, surrendering to her dreams.

 _When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the body of a robin perched silently in a large oak tree. Peering through the leaves, she saw three children playing about at the foot of tree. The oldest, a boy with shaggy brown hair, couldn't have been more than 7 years old. He sat quietly, observing his two younger charges play, with eyes that were an astonishing shade of forest green._

 _The two younger children were a study in contrasts. A boy and a girl. The boy with hair as golden as the sun, and eyes as blue as the English sky. The girl with hair that was midnight black, and eyes as brown as the darkest chocolate. He was fair skinned while hints of olive brought warmth to the skin of the girl._

 _The boy and girl playfully wrestled each other, the girl howling with laughter when the boy began to mercilessly tickle her. She cried out "Merle! Merle! Hwelp! Hwelp!"_

 _Noting that "Merle" was enjoying her torment far too much, the child changed her tactics. Looking at the boy she tried and failed at giving him an imperious glare "Artie!..Eek! Stop! Stop!"_

 _The boy finally decided to stop. Seizing her hands, he pulled her up and kissed her noisily on the cheek "Love you Mowgie"_

 _The older boy got up and crouched down next to the toddlers. Nodding approvingly at the boy, he smiled and said "As you should, for you are not only siblings, but also twins"_

 _The girl toddled over to the older boy, and looked at him with wide eyes "What's tweens Merle?"_

 _Chuckling, the older boy said "It means you were both born together. And together, you must stay for the rest of your life. Will you promise me to stay by each other's side and above all, always protect one another"_

 _The boy laughed and said "Yes! I'mma knight! And I'll always pwotect Mowgie"_

 _And then a shadow fell across his face. He asked "But does that mean I can't tickle Mowgie?"_

 _The older boy threw back his head and laughed. Looking mischievously at the girl he reached out to her with hands threatening to tickle "No it doesn't"_

 _The girl shrieked and ran, and the golden haired boy began to chase her. The older boy laughed, watching the two run around each other._

 _A far off voice sounded "Merlin!"_

 _An ancient druid came into sight, rounding the castle corner. Lauren saw Merlin sigh quietly. Looking at the older man he asked "Is it time then?"_

 _The old druid smiled down kindly at the boy "Come my child! It is time we began your training. Do you not want to fulfill your prophecy? Do you not want to learn all the skills you'll need to find the one. who'll bring everlasting peace to our realm?"_

 _Merlin looked for a long time at the boy, who was now quietly hugging his sister, and whispered "And what if I've already found him?"_

 _The old druid looked questioningly at Merlin, and followed his gaze "You believe young prince Arthur is the one of the prophecy?"_

 _Merlin smiled enigmatically and shrugged "Allow me to take my leave of them"_

 _Striding to the twins, the boy bent down and said quietly "My darlings, I've to leave you now. But someday soon I'll be back as a full-fledged druid. And on that day we shall embark on glorious adventures to save our kingdom and perhaps even the world! Would you like that?"_

 _The boy stood silent. Nodding his head gravely, he said "Come back soon Merle"_

 _Tears began to pool in the girls eyes "I'll come with you!"_

 _Merlin sighed and stroked the girls head lovingly "You can't my sweet Morgana. Where I go, you cannot follow. But know this I'll come back for you always. And you my dear Arthur"_

 _The girl clutched onto Merlin and began crying in earnest, shouting desperately to the heavens. Gently breaking her grip, Merlin nodded somberly at Arthur, who at once turned to take his crying sister in his arms._

 _Sighing sadly, Merlin walked away. Noticing that he was gone only much later, the girl broke from her brother's arms, and ran furiously. Arthur watched her go and sat down glumly, pulling glass from the earth. Lauren felt the bird, take off and fly after the little girl._

 _Morgana ran and rounded the castle corner. Her tiny fist twisted in anger, when she failed to find Merlin, and then.. A thin spark of fire erupted from both her hands, heading straight towards Lauren._

Lauren woke up gasping, cold sweat dripping down her bare spine. Her hands blindly reached for Bo, and found cold sheets instead. Slumping against the headboard, the doctor swallowed past a dry throat.

What was that vision? Who sent it to her? Why now?

Countless questions buzzed unceasingly through her exhausted head. Lauren briefly contemplated if she should call out for Bo, and then decided against it. Given the desperate way Bo had repeatedly made love to her last night, the succubus was more than a little rattled by Duarteth's visit, and his revelation of the two trials yet to come. Until Lauren had more answers, and a plan in place, she would not worry her love, unnecessarily.

xx-xx-xx—xx

Bo looked at the ornate door knocker, shaped like a griffin. Seizing it, she knocked thrice. A butler opened the door "My queen! My mistress is honoured by your visit. She bids you welcome. If you'd follow me?"

Bo nodded and followed the butler. The hallways of the estate were vast and beautiful. Adorned with tastefully gilded ceilings, and decorated with priceless paintings. However, the beauty of the estate was entirely lost to the succubus. So pre-occupied was she with thoughts of Lauren that she walked quietly past, her mind barely registering the beauty of her surroundings.

For not the first time that day, the succubus was lost in her own thoughts, recollecting the events of the morning.

 _Bo smiled, as the familiar sound of her girlfriend getting out of bed, reached her ears. Sighing happily, she made her way to the stove and cracked an egg open, intending to make an omelette for her lover._

 _Garnishing the last omelette with a smattering of exotic herbs, Bo congratulated herself when she heard the bedroom door open, for timing her cooking so perfectly. Setting the dishes on the table she turned to greet her girlfriend with a broad smile. Even after all these years, watching Lauren enter the room, still made her heart skip a beat. Tracing the familiar profile lovingly with her eyes, the succubus waited for honey brown eyes to meet hers, and for her smile to be returned with that well-loved lop sided grin._

 _Instead all she got was a tight smile that barely reached, worried brown eyes. Feeling her stomach drop, Bo smiled gently at the doctor and gestured to their breakfast. The doctor made her way over to the food and kissed Bo on the cheek, muttering a quiet "Thank you"._

 _In the little time they had lived together, Bo had quickly learned that the best way to get Lauren to open up was to wait her out. Patiently. And so, clenching her fists, Bo waited. But the doctor refused to look up, and continued to eat her omelette moodily. Finally, watching the doctor making her way to the sink and wash her plate, the succubus decided enough was enough. She would wait no longer._

 _"_ _Babe, you're gonna have to talk to me sometime about whatever it is that's bothering you"_

 _The doctor froze for an instant. Turning around slowly, the doctor looked lost somewhere faraway._

 _"_ _Bo, I'm afraid that things are more complicated than they seem. This thing with Merlin and Arthur..i.." Startled out of her thoughts momentarily, the doctor met Bo's eyes and smiled tiredly "I'm going to have to hit the Dark Archives for more information about the druids. I'll need to call the clinic and take the day off"_

 _Swallowing, the succubus realized that something really serious must be going on, for Lauren to willingly take off work. She made her way to the doctor and grasped both her hands within hers. Rubbing warmth into cold clammy hands, she said "Lauren. Look at me"_

 _The doctor shook herself out of her reverie and met Bo's eyes fully for the first time "I'm not going to let some dead druid and his dumb trials tear us apart. We've lost way too much time as it is, and now that we're together, finally, I sure as hell, am not going to let Duarteth or anyone else, take you away from me. But babe..you're gonna have to trust me with whatever it is that's on your mind..the only way we win this, is if we fight together."_

 _Watching the doctor frown to herself, Bo quietly squeezed Lauren's hands._

 _"_ _Bo..i..we'll talk..today at lunch..my mind feels like a mess right now..i just need to sort my thoughts out..i'll give you a call..i promise ok"_

 _The succubus accepted the quick kiss on her cheek, and then watched the doctor's retreating back as she quickly walked out of their apartment._

Which brought her back to why she was here. In this ornate yet tasteful estate. She knew that Lauren needed to be alone to investigate Merlin, but like hell, was she gonna just sit around and wait. She was a PI, wasn't she? She would do some digging of her own, and ask some questions of the only elda, who had spoken about the druids, during their last council meeting. Elda Shivani.

Finally noticing the old butler walking ahead of her, she asked quietly "Are you human?"

The butler smiled and said "I am. And before you ask. I am free, and am here merely out of the love that I hold for my mistress. She has saved me and my family from countless perils"

Raising her eyebrows, the succubus said "Feel free to elaborate the "saving from countless perils" part"

The butler chuckled "As you know, elda shivani is a griffin, and a powerful one at that. Why would she not be? She is one of the few to have survived the massacre on her pride of griffins by Arthur Pendragon. And she survived because she was the most skilled amongst them"

Taken aback, the succubus said "Your mistress knew Arthur?"

The butler shrugged and said "Perhaps. But this you must ask her. I only know of her heroic efforts in saving me and my family from the attack of a vicious dragon"

Mouth open, the succubus asked "Elda Shivani defeated a dragon? I had no idea she was such a bad ass"

Smiling, the butler said "She is indeed. Griffins are the only fae known to be able to defeat dragons in single combat. In return for saving the life of my only son, I swore fealty to my mistress. Although reluctant at first, my mistress agreed. She is old and taking care of this large estate is difficult."

Nodding approvingly, Bo said "I'm glad that she didn't take away your freedom though"

The butler smiled and gestured to a beautifully carved outdoor patio. Sitting on a white table was Elda Shivani. Smiling benignly at the succubus, she made to stand up "Your majesty"

Bo waved her hands absently indicating for the Elda to sit down and said "Please call me Bo"

Elda Shivani nodded "What can I do for you Bo?"

The succubus looked intently at the Elda "I need you to tell me everything you know about the druids, Duarteth and Merlin."

Laughing, Elda Shivani said "Well you get right down to business, don't you? I do like that. Hmm..let's see..about Duarteth, I don't know much, except for the fact that he was the shrewd bastard who secured the peace treaty that allowed his people to walk free. I was a young fae then, and not part of the Fae Council"

Uneasy at the epithet that had rolled off the refined Elda's tongue, Bo asked "Alright..What do you know of Merlin?"

The kind face in front of her withdrew into taut lines, and turned away from the queen "He is the reason behind the extinction of so many high Fae..the phoenix, the dryads and many more…He and Arthur made sure of that. Even after their death, the druids continued their war against our kind. My pride was slaughtered. My husband and daughter the first casualties to a senseless war, begun by a king who was once thought to be our salvation, and a druid revered above all others before him."

Grasping the elda's hand gently, Bo said "I am truly sorry for your loss"

The elda smiled sadly "It has been centuries now. But I thank you for your kind words nevertheless. Now you asked of the druids..."

Bo nodded asking the Elda to continue "They are champions of all elements – fire, water, air, earth. They are masters over all animals, birds, why creation itself. Before the war they were revered as healers. They remain even now unparalleled in their knowledge of herb-lore. Imagination alone is the only limit to the remedies and charms they could conjure. And imagination alone, which was their deadliest tool in the horrors they unleashed upon us. Dragons, Elephants, the chimera..All creatures dreamed into existence by the druids to be the stuff that haunts our nightmares"

The elda looked keenly at Bo "If the druids are to rise again, my dear, you must do all in your power to stop that from happening. Our species cannot hope to survive another war"

For a quiet moment, Bo looked back at her. She nodded and said quietly "I will"

Her heart pounded achingly slow. She wondered if the universe was conspiring to keep her and Lauren apart again. How could the woman whom the druids believed to be the next Merlin, and the queen of fae, love each other, when their species believed they were destined for war?

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for the delay. Although I had an idea of where I wanted the story to go, i didn't have the story board planned out as well as I like usually. If you've read my other story "Finding our way back" you may notice that I love to layer my stories, and drop hints here and there. And that is what I wanted for this story as well. Anyways, I'm glad to say that I have my storyboard plotted out to a level that is almost OCD. I expect that the story will wrap up now in 4 more chapters max, and should come out faster now**

 **But as always, please review so that I know you're still interested in the story, and whether or not to continue. Until next time! Ciao**!


End file.
